Father Figure
by HoshiHikari
Summary: All Harry wanted after the war was to fulfill his promise to Remus and Tonks. However his chance to raise Teddy is snatched away when he is placed in Azkaban for murdering Voldemort. Thirteen years later Harry breaks out to pursue his role as godfather.
1. Chapter 1

**Father Figure**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** All Harry wanted after the war was to fulfill his promise to Remus and Tonks. However his chance to raise Teddy Lupin is snatched away when he is placed in Azkaban for murdering Lord Voldemort. Thirteen years later Harry breaks out of Azkaban in hopes of perusing his role as Teddy's godfather. Despite being labeled as the new Dark Lord, Harry tries his best to be the father figure that would make his parents, Sirius and Remus proud.

**Warnings:** Spoilers from DH!

**Chapter 1**

He was running. His feet pounded the ground as he carefully navigated through the people who were both mourning and celebrating all at once. Briefly he wondered if this exact scene had taken place 17 years ago when he had first been named the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry shook the thought off with little care as he knew he had more pressing matters to attend to. Being hidden under his father's invisibility cloak was already hindering his progress even though it did shield him from unnecessary disturbances. Passing through the Great Hall, he couldn't help but stop in front of the dead bodies of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin and Severus, whose body had been moved to join the others after he had been discovered dead at the Whomping Willow. Wanting to speak, but knowing that he would be discovered if he did, Harry merely bowed his head to the dead in a form of respect before he reached out and squeezed Remus and Tonks' cold hands. Then he gently searched Remus' robes until he found the photo of Teddy Lupin and pocketed it. Having done that he fled the Great Hall, running out of Hogwarts with full speed, knowing perfectly well that if he stayed any longer he would not be able to leave and he needed to leave as there were people waiting for him. When Harry finally felt that he had passed the apparition wards protecting Hogwarts, he stopped and concentrated before disappearing with a crack.

The moment Harry arrived at Ted and Andromeda Tonks' garden, he immediately pulled off his cloak and dashed to the door. It was only when he was about to knock did he hesitate and so he lowered his fist. Again the images of the recent dead bodies of Remus and Tonks flooded through his mind and he had to quench it down with all his might. He would grieve for them as well as the others later, but for now he had a task to do, a very difficult one at that. How was he suppose to tell a mother who had recently lost her husband that she had now lost her daughter and son in law? The task was practically impossible. Besides this, he had come to take Teddy away from his only living relative, even if it would have been what his parents would have wanted. Fate was cruel to have left such a task for him, but it was left to him, and Harry was determined to see through it.

Again Harry raised his fist to pound lightly on the door. He only had a second's time to inhale when the door swung open and Andromeda stood there looking as though she had been standing on the other side all night. The two stood staring at each other, Harry afraid to speak and Andromeda afraid to ask. Finally the latter could not stand it and spoke in a shaky voice.

"Dora? Where's Dora?" she questioned. "and Remus? Harry where they are?" she asked. A sense of gratitude filled Harry when he had been asked about the man he had come to know as his uncle or even as his 3rd father. He knew that Remus had been disliked by the Tonks for being a werewolf and their only daughter's husband but now even this dislike had dissolved to nothing when faced with more pressing matters.

"At Hogwarts? Are they injured?" By now she had closed their distance and her hands were gripping Harry's robes, shaking him as though it could make him answer. "I'll wake Teddy and we could go see his parents. They'll be happy to see him. In fact I'm sure they'll recover sooner. Remus' a werewolf, he'll be healed in no time and Dora if she's anything like me then she'll hide all those injuries if only to make us worry less."

Harry's heart clenched in pain at those words. At last he diverted his gaze from her eyes and said very softly the words in which he knew would crush all her dreams. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." His arms were already open and waiting when her strength left her and she collapsed in his arms.

"I'll take Teddy. I'll raise him, I'll spoil him, and I'll make sure he knows about his parents. I'll be the Godfather that Sirius was unable to be, I'll be the father that Remus yearned to be, and I'll provide for you as Tonks would have wanted. It's my fault. They both died selflessly to protect me. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry."

"Harry, oh Harry," Andromeda pulled him closer. "This isn't your fault. They knew and I'm sure they don't regret it."

"But it's not fair!"

"Yes we know Harry." Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice floated from behind him. Harry detangled himself from Andromeda and turned to face the new Minster of Magic. He was surprised to find a dozen more aurors standing behind the Minster with wands outstretched.

"Kingsley?" Harry questioned as he too pulled out his own wand. "What's this about?"

"First off congratulations on your defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry. I, as well as many others am very proud of you." Shacklebolt began and Harry narrowed his eyes, instantly knowing something was wrong.

"But?" Harry questioned, eyeing the outstretched wands wearily.

"As you know Harry, I am the new Minster."

"Yes, I do."

"And well it's my obligation as Minster to keep the wizarding world safe. As the majority of the wizarding world feels unsafe with a murderer," here Kingsley gave an apologetic smile. "on the streets, I am obligated to bring you in."

Harry's eyes bulged out at this. "But you said many others are proud of me defeating Lord Voldemort."

"And they are. It is just that people are afraid and they feel unsafe. Please Harry, you must understand."

"But you are Minster. Kingsley, you must have some say in this. You know Harry's not…" Andromeda spoke up from behind Harry.

"I know Andromeda, I know." Kingsley replied, running a hand through his shaved head. "But I reckon I can be a decent Minster, and a decent Minster is what Britain needs right now."

"I don't see how locking away their savior after said savior has completed his task is a decent thing a Minster does." Harry retorted coldly.

"Please understand Harry." Kingsley pleaded. "You used an unforgivable. It is hard to argue with that, even if it was the right thing to do."

"How else was I supposed to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters? Was I supposed to use a stunner?" Harry snapped back.

"Harry."

"Back off Shacklebolt and take your men with you. I will not be going to Azkaban for doing what's right. If I had known all along, I wouldn't have murdered Voldemort. I would have left you lot to rot." Harry spoke dangerously, pulling out his wand.

"Please Harry. Don't make this harder then it has to be." The Minister pleaded.

"I am not going to Azkaban!" Harry hissed. "

"We will bring you in one way or another." One of the aurors sneered. "If you resist then we will use force."

"I will not be going to Azkaban."

"Then you give me no choice." Kingsley said glumly. The aurors from behind the Minster spread out in a half circle around Harry and Adromeda. From the corner of his eye Harry saw Andromeda pull out her wand and point it at the group.

"Harry Potter is not going to Azkaban." Andromeda added without hesitation. "not while I'm around."

"No!" Harry retorted, though he didn't turn to look at the widow. "Teddy needs you. If anything happens to me…"

"Remus and Dora explicitly wanted you to be godfather. They wanted you to care for Teddy if anything were to…." Andromeda trailed off, her voice breaking as sadness engulfed her. "I'll be damned if I don't see to it that the last of my daughter's wishes are going to be obliged by."

Harry couldn't respond to that. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Oh neither of you have to worry about the monster." The auror who had spoken at first, spoke again. "We'll make sure he'll be put down after we're finished with the two of you. After all, his death can set a fine example to other werewolves about what would happen if they do decide to procreate against the law."

Harry gave a cry of outrage at that. He turned his wand at the auror and fired a non-verbal spell at him. He didn't even realize it was the killing curse until the green light shot out of his wand and hit the auror straight in his stomach. In an instant spells of assorted colors were thrown this way and that. Harry effectively blocked off the various spells while throwing his own. He watched with satisfaction as two more aurors fell to the ground dead. Still he didn't have time to savor his satisfaction when he heard the triumphant cry of another auror. Harry spun around in time to see Andromeda fall to the ground, dead before she even hit the floor. Perhaps it was the backwards posture that she fallen in or perhaps it was simply because all Blacks looked similar, but for a split second, Harry thought he was watching Sirius fall through the veil. The split second cost him for before Harry could recover from his déjà vu, he felt a spell hit his side, cutting it open. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Instinctively he used his left hand to touch his injury. As he tried to remain coconscious, Harry watched as one of the aurors approached him with an outstretched wand and a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"Shall I kill him?"

"Not unless you'll like to rot in Azkaban" Kingsley spoke as he waived the wand that was pointing at Harry to the side. "for an unauthorized kill. The world is grateful to their savior yet they fear him. As a general rule we owe him a life debt for saving us. If we send him to Azkaban and not to his death as the world wants, then we no longer owe him that debt. We also will be protecting the world from a murderer."

"Very well." The auror grunted.

"I'll take care of Potter. You can take care of young Lupin." Kinglsey said.

"I swear I'll kill you if you touch him." Harry sneered even as Shacklebolt removed his wand and grabbed him roughly by his clothes. He found that it was impossible to resist the man that he had thought was his friend, the man that had once help protect Sirius when his godfather had been in a similar position. Harry watched helplessly as the remaining arurors surged into the Tonks residence to take care of Teddy.

_Oh please, no. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, dad, mom, anyone, please, don't let them take Teddy away. Please I beg you. Please protect him. Please!_

Ten minutes later the aurors came out of the house. Harry waited anxiously for the dreaded news.

"He's not here. We've checked everywhere but Lupin isn't here." An auror said with disappointment. "There are lots of baby clothes, photos and even a warm bottle of milk, but there is no child."

"Strange. Have you checked with magic?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Yes. Nothing strange."

Kingsley turned to Harry and gave him a penetrating gaze. Finally he let his eyes wander back to the remaining aurors.

"Teddy Lupin is of little consequence. We have what we came for. We shall leave." Shacklebolt said. He took out a shoe from his pocket which Harry assumed was a portkey.

"You'll never get away with this." Harry again tried to resist the Minister's firm grip. "You'll never get away for locking up your savior, nor will you get away for murdering an innocent child."

"I will be the Minister of Magic that England needs me to be. If this is what the world wants, this is what the world gets." With that Kingsley activated the portkey.

The last thing that Harry saw before being taken away from the Tonks home was Kreacher's head poking out from behind a tree that was far away from where the group was. For a split second Harry and Kreacher's eyes met and the house elf stepped out from behind the tree that he was hiding behind. In Kreacher's arms was a bundle and even though Harry couldn't tell what the house elf was carrying from the distance that was between them, he did know without a doubt that the bundle in Kreacher's arms was Teddy Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Father Figure**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** All Harry wanted after the war was to fulfill his promise to Remus and Tonks. However his chance to raise Teddy Lupin is snatched away when he is placed in Azkaban for murdering Lord Voldemort. Thirteen years later Harry breaks out of Azkaban in hopes of perusing his role as Teddy's godfather. Despite being labeled as the new Dark Lord, Harry tries his best to be the father figure that would make his parents, Sirius and Remus proud.

**Warnings:** Spoilers from DH!

**Chapter 2**

_Boy-Who-Lived Escapes Azkaban!_

_Last night while delivering dinner to the highest security prisoner in Azkaban, Auror Brian Packer was horrified to discover the cell empty. Immediately he alerted the Minister of Magic and within an hour, Azkaban was placed on lock down. Regrettably, the convict, Harry James Potter, has disappeared into thin air and now a man hunt is being issued for his recapture. The Muggle Prime Minister has already been informed of the situation and so with both the Muggle law enforcement and the Aurors searching for The-Chosen-One-Who-Is-Destined-To-Be-The-New-Dark-Lord, we here at the Daily Prophet are optimistic of a speedy recapture. _

_Harry James Potter, better known as the Boy-Who-Lived was born July 31st 1980 to the parents of James and Lily Potter. Though he is credited with the defeat of Lord Voldemort thirteen years ago, we here at the Daily Prophet would like to kindly remind the public that if it wasn't for his imprisonment, he would have become the next Dark Lord. Potter is a powerful, well connected and highly dangerous man. He is the godson of the notorious Sirius Black, the first Azkaban escapee and right hand man to Lord Voldemort and who is believed to be behind the massive breakouts in Azkaban, one of which included his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan. The three Lestrange along with Crouch Jr., are the Death Eaters who are responsible for the attacks on Frank and Alice Longbottom at the end of the Voldemort's first reign. In addition to these connections Potter has with these two dark families, Potter is known to have been associated with dark creatures, mainly the half giant Rebus Hagrid and the werewolf Remus Lupin. Lupin, if one did not already know, is Sirius Black's cousin by marriage. Furthermore Lupin's wife, Nymphadora Tonks, is Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissia Malfoy's niece, making Lucius Malfoy her uncle. Considering the histories of Blacks, Lestranges, Malfoys and dark creatures such as giants and werewolves, there is no reason to believe that he would not have become the Dark Lord himself if given the chance._

_Now Potter has been given the chance. At the age of 31, he has finally broken out of Azkaban. Considering the ease in his escape, we here at the Daily Prophet believe that this was planned with care and yesterday, July 31__st__, was picked deliberately. Perhaps it was a self given birthday present to have himself achieve "freedom" at the same age of his day of birth or perhaps last night holds a deeper significance. His own godfather, Sirius Black, had escaped from Azkaban on July 31__st__, after spending the exact amount of time in prison as Potter has. _

_We shall never know why Potter has decided to escape imprisonment now. We do know that he broke out to complete the task that we have denied him for so long. His goal is to become the Dark Lord. Our goal is to prevent this. He will try to seek out his associates. To prevent this, the Ministry will be keeping a close on all who has had any connection with Potter in the past. Those who act suspiciously will be brought in for questioning and those who do not cooperate will be detained. Harry Potter must be recaptured. The terror that he will undoubtedly release on the public if let loose must be prevented. The public is again reminded that Harry Potter is a powerful, well connected and highly dangerous man. Do not let his Black charm seduce you or his Malfoy wealth and prestige lure you for surely he is a Lestrange at heart. Do not fall prey to the beast that belongs in his cage. _

_The public will do best to heed the warnings. Harry Potter has escaped from Azkaban. Now it is up to the cooperation of the public, the Ministry, and the Muggle law enforcement agencies to bring down this new threat to peace and prosperity. _

_With great confidence in the English Ministry of Magic,_

_Amy Trent_

_Daily Prophet Correspondent_

He placed down the prophet with an outer air of indifference, though inside he was fuming. He could already feel a headache beginning to brew. Though expected, Potter's escape could prove to be problematic. With Potter on the loose, the very delicate way of life he had painstakingly rebuilt after the downfall of Voldemort was bound to be unhinged.

"I see you've read today's paper." A cold and calculating voice broke the silence. With as much dignity as he could manage after being caught off guard, he slowly turned to face the head that was bobbing in the green flames that lit the fireplace.

"Good morning to you too, father." He said as he straighten his back against the back of the chair.

"What do you think?" The head in the fireplace asked.

"Potter's escape was inevitable. As far as the rest is concerned, it's a whole bunch of rubbish." He gave a deep sigh. "Potter is as likely to become the Dark Lord as I am to joining the Order of the Phoenix."

"Azkaban can change everything." The head in the fire continued with hardened eyes. "Nobody has ever gone in without coming out unchanged."

Silence fell at the end of the declaration.

"I must be going now." The head in the fire broke the silence. "An official Ministry letter arrived this morning requesting my appearance at 10 o'clock sharp. I suspect this has to do with the breakout. I suspect you'll be getting a notice soon if you haven't already."

"Not yet." The man in the chair replied. "Besides, it makes little sense to think that we would be involved in the breakout or that he would decide to turn to us for assistance. This is absurd!"

"If Potter broke out not because he's aiming to be the Dark Lord, then why did he break out at all?"

Again silence followed as the man on the chair thought of the reason. Then suddenly the answer came and his eyes widened.

"I expect that you'll be having a visitor soon." The head stated with certainty. "When that time comes, do remember your manners Draco." Then as an afterthought he added. "Send my regards to Astoria and the boys."

"And my regards to mother." Draco Malfoy responded. He watched his father give a curt nod before ending the fire call. When he was sure his father was gone, Draco leapt up from his chair to begin his day. He had much to do. The first was to inform his family of Potter's breakout and the second was to make preparations for his visitor.

* * *

The moment the door shut behind Luicus and Narcissa Malfoy leaving the two alone with the Minster of Magic, was the moment that the friendly facial façade dropped was dropped by both parties.

"I'm sure you know why you're here, Malfoy" Shacklebolt began, "so I'll be blunt. Did you provide Harry Potter assistance with his escape? Are you currently harboring a criminal?"

"You and I both know that I'll rather see Mr. Potter dead, let alone aid in his escape or provide assistance with his hiding. He has been nothing more then a hindrance to our cause," Lucius replied with little thought. "both in the past and currently in the present."

"Oh? I beg to differ." Shacklebolt said, leaning forward on his desk. "I have reason to believe otherwise."

"and what would that be?" Lucius asked casually.

"Teddy Remus Lupin." Came the Minister's explanation. Kingsley gave the Malfoys a cold glare as he pronounced the name with extreme clarity.

"Has no relevance to this discussion Minster." Lucius interrupted.

"He has everything to do with this discussion." Kingsley corrected.

"and prey tell me how a thirteen year old boy can be involved in a discussion about an Azkaban escapee?" Lucius asked in a quiet whisper. Before Shacklebolt could reply, Malfoy continued. "The problem here rest with Mr. Potter being Teddy's godfather and Teddy being raised by Draco and so you and the world automatically assume that because of this connection, we the Malfoys would help a foe."

"Why not?" The Minister challenged before adding with a sneer. "Draco Malfoy had no right to raise Lupin."

"Teddy's one of us." Narcissa interrupted. "We protect our own."

"Potter is essentially one of you." Kingsley stated. "Sirius and Remus all but adopted him…"

"Black and Lupin are probably rolling in their graves because of this accusation that Harry's one of _us_ from a so called friend." Lucius remarked with a smirk. "then again they probably already were rolling in their graves the minute you placed Harry Potter in Azkaban. And Dumbledore, what would he think of your actions for discarding the savior like used goods."

"How dare you imply that…."

"But isn't that exactly what you implied Minister? Isn't that exactly what you did Minister? No need to be modest Minster. You authorized Mr. Potter's imprisonment under the campaign for the Greater Good. You sanctioned this because of the ring of fear that was building against Mr. Potter for casting an unforgivable. Well I'll tell you what. You should be fearful of Mr. Potter, be very afraid of him. You and the world have done him great injustice. What do you think he'll do to you at your next reencounter with him?"

"Is that a threat Mr. Malfoy?"

"Perhaps, but this threat hardly concerns me. This is a threat from the one whom you stripped thirteen years of Molly Weasley's cooking from, the one whom you denied the chance to be godfather. I'm rather curious if the Weasleys would have been on your receiving end of this conversation _if_ they did manage to be given the opportunity to raise Teddy. My guess is they wouldn't because they are one of _you_ and if Teddy was raised by them, then he would be _yours_. Then again if Teddy was raised by the Weasleys then it is very likely that the Boy-Who-Lived would not be in this situation and if he wasn't in this situation to begin with, then there would not be a need for the Weasleys to raise Teddy in the first place as Mr. Potter would have been able to do so himself. Unfortunately for you, this is not the case. You did stripped Mr. Potter of the only true purpose he had of the world. Now Mr. Potter has escaped. We both know that Mr. Potter has too much _good_ in him to become the Dark Lord by himself. However, because Teddy is one of _us_ and because the light did betray him, you're afraid that this just might be enough motive to tip the balance. You've seen first hand what Mr. Potter can do when he's riled up with emotion. I doubt you'll like to be on the receiving end of his anger. "

"Is that a threat Mr. Malfoy?" The Minster repeated.

"No. I am merely tearing down your false presumptions, protecting my assets and distancing my family from anything that can further ruin our name." Lucius took a deep breath and continued. "Now if there is anything you'll like to discuss that doesn't revolve around Teddy, then please do so. Otherwise we shall leave. Teddy Lupin is one of us, and I will not permit him to be thrown…"

"One of you." Though he tried to hide it, Shacklebolt's voice was laced with disappointment and regret at the outcome of this child.

"Yes, Teddy is one of us." Narcissa confirmed with a protective ferocity that wasn't expected of someone who didn't blink an eye when her own sister and cousin were disowned. "We protect our own."

"Harry Potter…" Shacklebolt began again as he changed the topic. "may still come to you for assistance as he may find himself unwelcomed by others."

"And whose fault is that?" Lucius questioned. "Besides, what makes you think he'll approach us and if he does, then why should we help him?. Contrarily to what you believe, we do not benefit by aiding Mr. Potter. He is a threat to us as much as he is a threat to you. He is bound to topple what my son has so painstakingly rebuilt of the Malfoy name." Lucius heaved in a deep breath. It appeared that it was impossible to continue this conversation without mentioning Teddy.

"Sirius left everything to Mr. Potter. If anything were to happen to Mr. Potter, he would most definitely leave everything for Teddy. Through Teddy, the Malfoy's would be able to keep Number 12 and the Black fortune which should have rightfully gone to Narcissa. If Mr. Potter were to succeed in reclaiming Teddy, the Malfoys would loose everything. The Black family is the backbone in which the new generation of Malfoys are built upon."

"Indeed." Kingsley Shacklebolt murmured.

"Yes, indeed. I can assure you Kingsley Shacklebolt that Mr. Potter will not find aid with _us_ while I'm still head of the Malfoys. We only protect those of blood, and even then only those of great interest."

The silence that engulfed the room thickened as the true purpose behind the Malfoys raising Teddy sunk in. In the eyes of the Malfoys, Teddy Lupin was nothing more then another Malfoy asset to accumulate wealth over time.

* * *

Night had fallen yet Harry Potter still found himself carefully rounding the corner. After a week of traveling, he had finally made it back to London. How he had traveled safely from Azkaban to London was still a mystery to him. Wanted posters with a photo taken a month ago of him was plastered on every wall he passed by and the streets were littered with discarded scraps of the poster. Everywhere he went he could see himself and so he was surprised that he still hadn't been caught. He supposed this was because he had successfully passed off as a beggar and as a beggar he attracted little to no attention. When he was given attention, the attention came in the form of hostility and receiving hostility was many times better then being recognized. If there was one thing Azkaban had taught him, it was that he lived in a two faced world. In order to survive in this two face world, his own godfather had taught him that first being an animagus was highly useful and that second, being reckless was not. Though Harry was proud to say the he wasn't a reckless person, in fact far from his emotionally charged hero driven childhood self, he was disappointed to say that he still couldn't change into a dog with his own free will or any other animal for that matter. Still not being an animagus was the least of his worries. Harry's top worry was also his top priority as well as the main thing that plagued him in Azkaban and also he very thing that helped keep his sanity.

As Harry approached Number 13 Grimmauld Place, he was surprised to note that Number 12 was not visible to him, even though it had been thirteen years ago when he had been on the run.

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London_

Harry's heart thumped loudly when the House of Black did not appear before its rightful master. Sirius had left the house to him and even though he had allowed the Order to remain at the house after Sirius had died, Harry was still the owner of Number 12. Unless something drastic had occurred during the time of his imprisonment, there was no reason that Grimmauld Place would not answer to his call. Of course there was another way of checking, but Harry had hoped it wouldn't have come to that as calling for the sole occupant of the house would attract too much unwanted attention onto him. But he didn't seem to have a choice. Besides, his main reason for coming to Grimmauld was to have a chat with the current sole occupant of the house, and not just to find a safe refuge for the time being.

Harry slowly made his way to an abandoned alleyway. He hesitated for a minute longer before he spoke the single name in a hoarse whisper.

"Kreacher."

The name had barely left his mouth when Kreacher materialized silently before him. Harry was about to speak again when the house-elf raised one finger to cover his own lips in the gesture of silence. Kreacher then reached out a hand, grabbed Harry's sleeve and the two disappeared from the alleyway.

When Harry and Kreacher reappeared, Harry found himself standing in the middle of the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Looking around quickly he noticed that time had halted in this house. Everything was just as he last remembered, left untouched in their positions by time and the house elf. Slowly moving around the kitchen, Harry felt himself being attacked by memories of the fight he had with Lupin. He could vividly see the fight play out scene by scene as he moved from spot to spot in the kitchen.

"Master Potter must be exhausted from his long journey. Is there anything that Kreacher can get for Master Potter?"

Harry's memories broke. He turned to face Kreacher and found the house elf staring intently at him.

"Teddy." Harry replied automatically. "Teddy Remus Lupin."

The house-elf frowned deeply as he thought of how to reply to that.

"Master Potter's godson is not under Kreacher's care and therefore I cannot bring him to you. Even if he was under my care, I cannot bring people to Master Potter no matter how much Master Potter wishes it."

"He's not in your care? But I saw you take Teddy right before I was escorted out of the Tonks' residence."

"Indeed I did have Mr. Lupin under my care until I was able to safely transfer him into the care of a more adequate family."

"The Weasleys?" Harry asked automatically.

Kreacher shook his head from side to side.

"You didn't leave him at an orphanage or in front of someone's doorstep did you? Harry asked, sounding desperate.

"No."

"Where did you leave Teddy?"

"With family."

"The Lupins? Mr. and Mrs. Lupin?" Harry asked, thinking of Remus' parents. They would have been very adequate parents, especially since they were able to raise their son into one of the kindest people that Harry knew, despite Remus having grown up facing so many obstacles.

"No, Master Potter." Kreacher said.

"Then who?" Harry asked with impatience. "Where is Teddy, Kreacher?"

"Kreacher left Mr. Lupin with Narcissa."

It took a minute for the name to sink in. When the minute passed, Harry exploded in anger and disbelief.

"Malfoy? You left Teddy with the Malfoys?" Harry screamed at the house-elf who looked up at him unafraid.

"Master Potter is displeased." Kreacher said flatly.

"Displeased? Master Potter is more then displeased!" Harry continued his rant. "How can you even think of leaving Teddy with the Malfoys? I know you use to be loyal to the Blacks, and I know Narcissa use to be a Black, but she's a Malfoy now. Malfoys are dark. Mafloys are known Death Eaters!" Harry took in a deep breath as he tried to calm down. "I am your Master Kreacher, not her. It will do you well to remember that."

A heavy silence descended upon the two occupants of Grimmauld Place. Harry's head was still spinning with the nightmare of Teddy being raised by the Malfoys while Kreacher was staring intently at him.

"Kreacher did what was best for the young Lupin." Kreacher said quietly. "In time Master Potter will come to realize this."

"What's best for Teddy would have been to grow up with his godfather!" Harry retorted harshly.

"Master Potter was away." Kreacher said defensively. "Master Potter was unable to care for Mr. Lupin. Kreacher had to make a decision. Kreacher made a decision. Would Master Potter have preferred if Kreacher never interfered and therefore would have left Mr. Lupin to the aurors?"

Harry's anger slowly deflated after being reminded of the reason why Teddy wasn't in his care in the first place. Of course he was still angry, but he couldn't stay angry at Kreacher, even if Kreacher had left his godson to the Malfoys. Kreacher was right. As much as Harry hated it, he would rather have Teddy raised by the enemy then have him killed by the aurors for something he had no control over.

"Master Potter must be tired from his journey." Kreacher said after a short period of silence. Though he could feel the last of his master's energy sap out of the man after the house-elf's verbal defense, Kreacher could still see the anger reflected in Harry's eyes. "Why don't Master Potter retire for the night? Perhaps a good night's sleep will help ease your readjustment into life after imprisonment." The house-elf paused to let the words sink in before adding, "Would Master Potter like anything before he heads off to bed and Kreacher heads back to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwats? Why are you at Hogwarts?" Harry question. "Is that why this place looks like no one's set foot here since…"

"One of Master Potter's first orders was for me to work at Hogwarts." Kreacher replied. "Since Master Potter hasn't given an order that said otherwise, I've been at Hogwarts during your absence." Kreacher reminded. "Kreacher would like to return to live at the noble and most ancient house of Black." The house-elf added hopefully.

"Stay at Hogwarts for a little longer." Harry said. He watched as the house-elf's face fill with disappointment.

"Master Potter was a kind master." Kreacher said softly. "Kinder then his godfather was to Kreacher. Kreacher has tried to return this kindest in full. Kreacher used house-elf magic to add wards to this house to make sure this house remains in Master Potter's possession. Kreacher answered Master Potter's call when he needed someone to save his godson. Kreacher…"

"I'm very grateful Kreacher. You have no idea how grateful I am. Until I can find other means to keep up to date with the outside world, I need you to stay at Hogwarts. You're the only one I can trust right now."

Kreacher bowed his head in acceptance.

"I understand."

"I promise you Kreacher that when everything settles, I'll have you living here in no time."

"Thank you Master Potter." Kreacher replied. "Now is there anything Master Potter needs before Kreacher leaves? I must go before my absence becomes noticed."

"A sandwich please."

* * *

Consider this chapter an interlude to help set the direction of the story. Teddy's mentioned a lot in this chapter though he hasn't appeared yet. Hopefully he will get a chance to appear in the next chapter. Do remember to **Review**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Father Figure**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** All Harry wanted after the war was to fulfill his promise to Remus and Tonks. However his chance to raise Teddy Lupin is snatched away when he is placed in Azkaban for murdering Lord Voldemort. Thirteen years later Harry breaks out of Azkaban in hopes of perusing his role as Teddy's godfather. Despite being labeled as the new Dark Lord, Harry tries his best to be the father figure that would make his parents, Sirius and Remus proud.

**Warnings:** Spoilers from DH!

**Chapter 3**

Splash! He splashed his face with cold water from the bathroom sink. Throwing his head back, he gave a contented sigh. Grabbing the clean towel on the rack, he wiped his face dry. Only when he was done did he allow himself to be drawn into the image that was being reflected from the mirror that was hanging above the sink. The image reflected was that of a clean shaven man with a handsome pale complexion and dark hair. The lightening bolt scar that had once been associated with his name was now covered with muggle make-up. The glasses that he once wore were now replaced with color contacts. His dark black eyes blended in perfectly with his new countenance. Simply by looking at appearance, it was difficult to recognize him as being the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You look awfully familiar Mister. Who are you?" Harry whispered. He didn't get a chance to dwell on his appearance as morbid thoughts mainly regarding Teddy and his current situation began to attack his head.

_Help will always be giving at Hogwarts to those who ask for it._ Dumbledore's words rang in Harry's head and his anger flared at that lie the headmaster had once told him long ago. Hogwarts would not help him. No one would help him. After all Harry was now labeled as the new Dark Lord and as such all his former friends were now his enemies and without his so called friends help, the success of getting Teddy back was slim. But he needed Teddy. Harry needed him and would do anything to get him back.

* * *

Harry was surprised to see that Diagon Alley hadn't changed. The image of the first time he visited Diagon Alley bore an uncanny resemblance to what he was seeing in front of his eyes. Whoever had been responsible for reconstructing the alley had done a fine job, in fact they had done such a fine job that it annoyed Harry. Appearance wise, it looked as though nothing had changed, as though no war had ever disturbed these streets and because of this lack of physical change Harry felt the anger from this morning intensify because he knew that much had changed, changes that affected his current life greatly.

Trying to blend in as much as possible with a plain midnight black outfit, Harry pretended to window shop as he made his way to Ollivanders. First he had to get a wand and then he had to get groceries and other basic needs. Kreacher, as Harry had discovered waking up this morning, had temporarily restocked the House of Black with food for a day or two and a few other essentials for survival. Still this wasn't enough to live on so Harry had to unwillingly leave the safety of his shelter to acquire what he needed to survive. The only thing that he didn't need immediately was clothes as he had found plenty that had once belonged to the two Black brothers. After stocking up, Harry would be able to concentrate on hatching a plan to transfer Teddy back into his care.

Before he knew it, Harry was standing in front of the wandmaker's shop. He took a deep breath to steady his heart that was beating from fear of being recognized before entering the shop. The shop was empty and so Harry waited patiently by the door for the man to enter from the other room. But as the minutes ticked by, no one came out to greet him.

"Hello?" Harry asked at last. "Hello?"

"Feel free to look through the boxes yourself. I'm a bit occupied." A voice said from the back room.

"Mr. Ollivander?"

"Occupied my boy." Mr. Ollivander replied firmly.

"Perhaps I shall come back another time." Harry said hastily.

"Oh no, please get what you have come for. I'm afraid I'll always be occupied whenever you return."

"What? Why?" Harry asked. "Do you even know who I am?"

"The owner of the Death Stick" Mr. Ollivander replied ever so softly. Harry didn't reply. He didn't know how to reply. Mr. Ollivander was clearly not in the same room as Harry but the wandmaker seemed to know exactly who was in his shop.

"It has been returned to where it belongs. Until it is returned to its rightful owner, feel free to find another." The wandmaker continued. "and don't worry about the expenses. It is the least I can do for my savior."

Thirty minutes later Harry was back on the streets with a new wand stored protectively in an inner pocket of his outfit and a bag of galleons that the wandmaker had threatened the man take from his register. Though the man never appeared, Mr. Ollivander helped his customer with directions from his voice. The two had chatted pleasantly and by the time Harry had left, he was convinced that just maybe the world wasn't as bleak as it currently appeared to be.

Strolling through the streets, he paused by Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions, Florish and Botts and Quality Quidditch Supplies feeling a bit sentiment, resentful and anger. Harry found that he had to restrain himself from buying the latest broom for Teddy the way Sirius had bought the Firebolt for his own godson. The shop that he couldn't resist entering was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry just had to check on the condition of his childhood friend's family as he couldn't help but wonder if they too really thought of Harry Potter as the Dark Lord or if they were like Ollivander and still cared about him.

The twin's shop was booming with business. Harry kept his gaze low and fixed on the shelves to avoid being recognized. Once in a while he would glance up at the counter to see George ringing up customers at the cash register. Surprisingly he was the only adult redhead that Harry could spot in the store as well as the only person who appeared to be running the entire store with ease.

"Borgin and Burkes may serve a better purpose if you are looking for concealment charms, sir." A female's voice whispered lowly in his ear. Immediately Harry's body stiffened and he nearly dropped the Preuivan Instant Darkness Powder that he had been examining in his hand.

"Although I must say you've already done a fine job." The voice continued ever so softly. "Wouldn't have recognized you at all if you were wearing something else." To Harry's surprise, the speaker's body leaned in closer to his own and a pale hand reached out and gently flipped the cuffs of one of Harry's sleeves revealing a tiny Black crest that Harry hadn't noticed before. "These were Regulus' favorite."

"What do you want Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry hissed uncomfortably as he could feel stares being directed towards them and what he was sure was gossip that was beginning to spread. After all a women like her being seen publicly practically draped over another man other then her husband in a store where she normally would never visit was bound to attract unwanted attention.

"Oh no, you are mistaken. The question isn't what I want, it is what do you want?" Mrs. Malfoy continued ever so pleasantly, very well aware of the discomfort that she was causing the younger man.

"You know what I want."

"Do I now?" The women countered with ease. "Well it definitely isn't your own godfather's clothes, that's for sure. Are you still too sore from what happened to face the truth?"

Before Harry knew what he was doing he had swung around and sent a fist flying at the women. To Mrs. Malfoy's credit, she easily side step the attack and was now standing a few feet away from Harry. All occupants of the store immediately stopped what they were doing and were staring at them as if anticipating a fight.

"Grandmother! Are you okay?" A 5 year old boy who looked shockingly like Draco came rushing from the sea of people to stand protectively in front of the women whom Harry's attack had missed.

"Temper, temper, just like you're godfather. It isn't a surprise why he's dead…"

Again Harry rushed forward and tried to fling another fist at Narcissa Malfoy. To his disappointment, he hadn't even come close to his target when a spell hit him and caused him to be tossed against a wall.

"Out! Out!" A red faced George Weasley came running towards them. The minute he had seen Narcissa and her grandson walk into his shop, he had known at once that there was going to be trouble. The only problem was, was that he couldn't kick them out as there weren't any laws about coming and going as one pleased.

"Out! All of you before I call the aurors. The ministry's been dying to get their hands on you Malfoy, I'll be quite pleased to send them after you. And you sir, there is no brawling in my store."

Not wanting to attract anymore attention, Harry merely gave a nod before heading out of the shop. Setting a quick pace, he headed towards the Leaky Cauldron where he could exit Diagon Alley and then head back to the House of Black. His plan was halted again when he noticed a table of redheads eating lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't help but stand still and watch the group happily eat their lunch.

"Table for 4, Tom" The voice of Lucius Malfoy addressing the bartender once again caused Harry to stiffen. His attention had been focused entirely on the Weasleys eating their lunch that he was totally surprised to find the elder Malfoy standing next to him.

"Right this way Mr. Malfoy." Tom replied, gesturing for Lucius to follow him. Harry held his breath, stared at the floor and waited for the elder Malfoy to leave hoping not to be recognized. Lucius took a few steps away but just as Harry was about to let out his breath, the man's cane reached back and invaded his vision. Reluctantly Harry lifted his gaze and looked up at Lucius Malfoy with a defiant stare in which Malfoy returned with an arched eyebrow.

"My treat." Lucius said smoothly, his single arched eyebrow remaining. "I insist."

Before Harry could offer any response, Luicius grabbed his shoulder and pushed him towards Tom who was waiting by an empty table.

"Shall I wait for the others before I take your orders?" Tom asked, handing the menus to the two men who remained standing.

"Yes, Narcissa and Scropius will be joining us shortly."

Tom gave a curt nod and left.

"Unless you wish to attract more unwanted attention, then sit." Lucius said, gesturing to a seat. Seeing that he had no choice Harry gave a sigh and then sat down across from Malfoy. He ignored the man completely as he let his gaze wander back to the Weasleys.

"Feeling sentimental?" Malfoy questioned as he noticed where the other man kept his attention.

Harry made no response.

"It will do you well to forgo the past and any emotions or attachments that you may still carry from it. The past is dead, the present is your path to the future."

"And what future is that?" Harry retorted.

"Regulus' outfit suits you." Malfoy said, ignoring the question while providing his signature smirk.

"So I've been told."

"and that is the truth." Narcissa Malfoy interrupted as she slid into the seat next to her husband, leaving the young boy that was walking by her side to take the seat next to Harry.

"Grandfather, why is he here? He's a bad man." Draco's look-alike said, trying to sit as far away from Harry as possible.

"A _bad_ man?" Lucius repeated. "A _bad_ man?" It was clear to Harry and Narcissa that Lucius was getting a kick out of this.

"Yes! He tried to punch Grandmother."

Immediately the laughter that Luicus was trying to conceal disappeared and his hardened gaze fell onto Harry demanding an answer. When Harry made no move to defend himself, Malfoy spoke again.

"He will be keeping his hands and wand to himself. Don't worry Scropius, as long as Grandfather Lucius is here, he wouldn't dare lay another finger on your Grandmother." Malfoy threatened in the most civilized manner he could think of.

"She was the one who practically draped herself over me." Harry whispered under his breath. "In the twin's shop no less."

Though Narcissa and Scropius didn't appear to hear him, Lucius did as he did send a quick glare at Narcissa. Silence elapsed as Tom came to take their orders and continued on when he left.

"Will you bring me to see him after lunch?" Harry asked at last, breaking the silence. "Kreacher said that he left…."

"Draco, Teddy and Astoria are currently at the Ministry being questioned about Harry Potter's escape. I picked up Scropius and dropped them off a half hour ago at the Ministry myself."

"Questioned?"

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors." Lucius said, leaning closer to Harry so that their heads were only inches apart. "Harry Potter broke out of Azkaban to claim his position as the next Dark Lord."

"What, I…that's…" Harry sputtered.

"Impossible?" Lucius questioned with a smirk. "I wouldn't bet against that yet. If I were him, I'll keep my options open."

"Malfoy…"

"Trust me. With a few pointers here and some carefully chosen allies there, he'll be well on his way to be the next Dark Lord." Lucius continued. "I always heard rumors that he and the previous Dark Lord were extraordinary similar. I just never realized how similar until now. They are practically physically identical."

"What? How dare you suggest…" Harry hissed, feeling his anger boil. However Lucius didn't seem fazed by this. Instead his lips turned upward and a look of triumphant glittered in his eyes.

"Look what a little red can do."

"Lucius…" Narcissa interrupted in warning.

"Been seeing a lot of red actually." Harry retorted.

"Lucius!" Narcissa tugged at her husband until he finally pulled away.

"and you, calm down!"

"and if I don't?" Harry asked.

"Then you would have just proved him right!" Narcissa snapped back. She pulled out a mirror from under her robe and shoved it in Harry's face. The minute Harry looked at his reflection and saw red eyes, he jerked back from the mirror in horror.

"Voldemort" Harry spoke softly when he finally placed a name on the disguise that felt so natural on him. "No, No, No!" Jumping up quickly and not caring that his seat tipped over from the sudden imbalance, he rushed out of the Leaky Cauldron and ran blindly into Muggle London.

However before Harry could make it past the second block, a stunning spell hit his lower back and he stumbled forward. Hands lifted Harry up from his armpits and he was dragged a few feet into an empty alleyway.

"Are you mad?" Lucius hissed, undoing the stunning spell and then slamming Harry into a wall. The elder man held the younger up by his collar. "What were you thinking losing your temper in public, Mr. Potter?"

"Is this any way to treat your new Lord, Malfoy?"

"Wh—What?" Malfoy blinked in surprised.

"Wasn't that what you were suggesting back at the Leaky Cauldron? Assuming that the Malfoy's have taken such fine care of Teddy, I shall not murder you for…"

"You are mad! Azkaban's damaged your brain far worst then I first thought."

"I'm quite sane, thank you very much. Now I suggest that you stop provoking my nerves or else I might lash out and…."

"Provoke? I have done nothing to provoke you!" Lucius defended. "I've been quite civil if I do say so myself. You merely overreacted to practically everything I said. I've been telling you nothing more then the truth from my perspective but you've been taking everything the wrong way."

"I…I…" Harry opened his mouth and then closed it and then repeated the motion a few more times. "I suppose you are right." He said at last. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"No it doesn't. The truth never is pleasant." Lucius confirmed, at last letting go of Harry's collar. Harry slumped down the wall though he managed to keep himself standing. Carefully he straighten out the wrinkles in his robes.

"While you're sill in the mood for offering your truths, then I suppose I'll ask you again. Will you bring me to see Teddy?"

"Not immediately."

"But…"

"I told you already that Draco, Astoria and Teddy are currently being questioned at the Ministry."

"In regards to my escape? But they're not involved. You're not involved." Harry protested. "I can imagine why Shacklebolt would want to question you, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco but Teddy? Tell me how a thirteen year old boy can be involved with an Azkaban escapee?"

"Why don't you tell me Mr. Potter?"

"I can't. If I was Shacklebolt, I wouldn't be questioning Teddy."

"Neither would I. You wouldn't want to know what it took to get Scropius out of questioning."

"What? But he could be no older then five!" Harry couldn't hide his anger.

"But still apparently old enough to aid the Dark Lord, though in what way I don't know. Tell me Dark Lord Potter, of what use would you have for young Scropius who isn't old enough to even wave a wand, not even under Malfoy standards?"

"To drive me away from those who I once called friends and also to raise him pure just to stick it into their faces that not all Malfoys are bad. But that's wishful thinking."

"You still are too naive and too kind for your own good Mr. Potter. For a man who has been tossed aside the way you have, I'm surprised you haven't really become the Dark Lord."

"Don't get me wrong Mr. Malfoy. I hate both the Ministry and the Minster. I have for a very long time. Acting upon this hatred is a totally different matter. I will not fall to Voldemort's level. If the rumors are true then this is what they want but I will not give it to them. I will not be their fallen savior."

"Tom Riddle fell before Lord Voldemort could rise. Even you must agree that he made a magnificent stand. He had the power to influence generations and to cause massive change. Whether you agree with his influence and change's made is another matter."

Harry remained silent before turning his back to Malfoy and began to slowly walk away.

"Find yourself another poster boy Mr. Malfoy. "

"Would you rather the figure head be Teddy?"

Harry spun around quickly at that.

"You wouldn't dare…" Harry responded. This was exactly why he was extremely angry that Kreacher had left Teddy with the Malfoys.

"I needn't do anything. His father was a werewolf, his mother related to the Blacks, his godfather thrown into Azkaban for saving the world and he was raised by the Malfoys, do you really think this isn't enough motive to seek revenge? Open your eyes, Mr. Potter, you're not the only one whose life is screwed up."

Harry felt like he had just been slapped by Lucius. The truth behind the words stung deeply.

"He's merely a boy. Is it not your Godfatherly duty to protect Teddy to the best of your ability? Your own Godfather was reckless but he fulfilled his duty to the very end. Yet what good would you be when you're dead. You won't be able to protect Teddy. Why not truly be the oversized shadow that hovers protectively from above?"

"I will think on it." Harry said at last.

"Then think on it. I must get back to Narcissa and Scropius and try to fix up whatever mess your public display of anger might have caused. I suggest you barricade yourself at the House of Black at least for the rest of today." Lucius then took out his wand, transfigured a nearby stone into paper and then magically wrote something before handing the paper to Harry. Harry looked down to see the address to Malfoy Manor.

"Dinner tonight at 7pm sharp and formal attire is required. Tardiness will not be tolerated Mr. Potter."

"Throwing me a welcome back bash?"

"Malfoys do not throw bashes. We do throw balls for various occasions. I can arrange one for you if you so wish."

"No, I…"

"Tonight will mainly be acquaintance and re-acquaintances of the immediate Malfoy family."

"Will Teddy be there?"

"Where else would he be?"

"I'll be there."

"Good. We still have much to discuss."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for waiting so patiently and I do hope to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Father Figure**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** All Harry wanted after the war was to fulfill his promise to Remus and Tonks. However his chance to raise Teddy Lupin is snatched away when he is placed in Azkaban for murdering Lord Voldemort. Thirteen years later Harry breaks out of Azkaban in hopes of perusing his role as Teddy's godfather. Despite being labeled as the new Dark Lord, Harry tries his best to be the father figure that would make his parents, Sirius and Remus proud.

**Warnings:** Spoilers from DH!

**Chapter 4**

Harry shifted nervously from side to side as he stood before the iron gates that led to Malfoy Manor. He had to fight his hardest to force the unpleasant memories of his brief stay at the Manor and remind himself why he was here. The iron gate slowly began to open and so Harry stopped fidgeting.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy greeted, bobbing his head slightly in a welcoming manner. When the blond haired man looked up, he waved at Harry to come forward. Only when they were standing side by side did Malfoy begin walking down the walkway that led to the Manor.

"Your godfather's favorite." Lucius commented at the formal attire that Harry decided to wear. "But I suppose you already knew that."

Harry merely grunted at that. After Narcissa had made her comment this morning about his choice of clothing at the twin's shop, he had made an effort to find something of Sirius'. He wore this dark blue outfit because it was the only formal attire that he could find and not because he knew that it was his godfather's favorite. Considering Sirius' personality, he was actually surprise that he was able to find anything formal at all.

"Funny that I've never seen him wear anything like this before."

"No, his rebellious nature would never allow him to follow proper traditions and customs of purebloods unless he had to and of course that was only when he was still living under his mother's rule." Lucius stopped abruptly and spun around to gaze sternly at Harry. The two of them were standing in front of the open doorway to the Manor yet Malfoy made no attempt to continue leading his guest.

"You are now the last direct descendant of the Potter line and an indirect male descendant of the Black line, both families, with a few individual exceptions, who take enormous pride in their pureblood status. Tradition and old customs of the wizarding world runs deep within your blood and though you may not have had the chance to properly learn them, I suggest you learn and abide by them now." Lucius paused again to let his words sink in. "Do not disgrace yourself and that includes losing your composure and letting your emotions blind you."

Having said that the Malfoy patriarch led Harry into the dining room which the younger man noticed was already occupied by both familiar and unfamiliar faces sitting at the table. He hesitated at the entrance as he stared at all the faces that were staring straight back at him. One face in particular, a boy with turquoise hair and golden brown eyes immediately caught his attention especially because aside from the color of his hair, he looked so much like his father at this young age.

"This is Narcissa Malfoy, my wife." Lucius said briskly as he began introductions. Harry's attention snapped onto Mrs. Malfoy who was sitting on the first seat to the right of the head of the table.

"Please to finally be properly introduced." Harry murmured, slowly walking up to her. He hesitated as he reached her and then remembering Lucius' statement about traditions and customs, he gently lifted Narcissa's hand, bent down and gave it a soft kiss. As he was straightening up, from the corner of his eye he noticed Lucius giving him a nod of approval. Harry then stepped back so that he was again shoulder to shoulder with Lucius.

"Next to Narcissa is Astoria Malfoy, Draco's wife. She is the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass."

"I vaguely remember Daphne, same year at Hogwarts, but we never really met."

"You will in the future.' Lucius assured. "Daphne and Astoria are close and on certain occasions you will find Daphne living here at the Manor."

"It will be my pleasure when I do."

"The boy next to Astoria, is my grandson Scropius" Lucius waived at the 5 year old boy who was sitting next to his mother by the far edge of the table.

"And of course you know Draco." Lucius gestured at his only son. Harry gave a nod at that as his attention was once again drawn to the teenage boy in the room.

"This is Teddy Remus Lupin." Malfoy spoke at last knowing that he didn't need to elaborate.

"You look just like your father." Harry couldn't help but say, even though he knew he hated it when people said that he looked like his parents. "Except for the color of your hair.."

"Oh, I can look like anybody I want." Teddy corrected, changing his appearance to look like the man who was standing next to Lucius.

"And you have your mother's gift!" Harry exclaimed, trying to not show that he was still uncomfortable at seeing his own disguise.

Lucius gave a cough that interrupted Harry from continuing. Teddy gave a smile and then changed back to look like Remus with turquoise hair or whom Harry figured was how his natural self looked like.

"This is Harry Potter" Lucius said. "Tonight he is my guest of honor."

Having finished with the introductions, the elder Malfoy sat down at the head of the table and Harry sat down next to Draco. Dinner proceeded with small talk that Harry mostly ignored. Instead he only spoke when he was spoken to. From time to time, he ]kept glancing at Teddy as he thought of the conversation that they were bound to have. Eventually dinner ended and Harry shifted anxiously in his seat as he waited to catch Teddy's attention so they could begin their conversation.

"Teddy!" Harry called out at last when he noticed Teddy was leaving with Scropius, the two of them completely absorbed in a deep conversation. Teddy glanced back at Harry, gave him a smile and then continued to walk out.

"You can talk to Teddy tomorrow when he comes back." Draco Malfoy said as he approached Harry from behind. "There is somewhere he needs to be."

"What?" Harry asked, turning to face Draco. "You mean he's leaving? By himself? But its full moon."

"There is somewhere he needs to be. You do not have to worry. He will be on Black estate. If you must know where he goes, then I can bring you there tomorrow."

"But…"

"Don't worry, he's been going once a month for the past 3 years."

"Going where?" Harry asked. He hesitated then asked again. "He's not infected is he? Wait, maybe he is, but he uses his mother's gifts to hide it?"

"Teddy's not a werewolf. He was lucky to only inherit his mother's gift and not his father's curse." Draco said, sounding relived. "Though he did inherit the prejudice and hatred that had once been place on Lupin."

"But that is unfair!"

"Life isn't fair, Potter. I thought you would know that by now. It never was and it never will be. There will always be those who will be against you, even if they are against you for a reason that you have no control over." Having said that Draco walked out of the dining room, leaving Harry alone to think.

"What are you still doing here?" Harry heard Draco ask in the hallway. There was a muffled reply that Harry couldn't pick up.

"If you are sure, Teddy."

"Yes," Harry heard Teddy reply. A moment later Draco was standing in the doorframe.

"We're going on a trip, Potter."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"To the graveyard." Draco replied impatiently. "It was Scropius' idea and Teddy agreed. Now come, Potter."

"What?" Harry asked again, as though he couldn't believe what Draco was saying.

"Come." Draco stepped forward and grabbed Harry. Before Harry could protest, he felt a pull at his navel and felt himself being wisped away. When they landed, Harry immediately pulled away from Draco and looked around.

"You were serious, when you said graveyard, Malfoy." Harry murmured, keeping in pace with the blond as he was being led into the midst of tombstones. "I hate graveyards."

"You will find that this trip will be worth your while. You are currently standing within the midst of the public commentary. The property use to belong to the Malfoys, but it was stripped away at the end of the second war. To be here, is to have died with honor on the night of the Dark Lord's fall. Every single person here have received an Order of Merlin, first class."

Harry swallowed hard as faces of names written on the tombstones began to form in his head. All he wanted to do was to stop and pay his respects, especially to those who he knew personally.

"You may come back anytime you want, but they are not the reason why we are here tonight." Draco said, continuing on with a quick pace. The two continued to walk and the graves began to thin out until there appeared to be a small meadow of about a hundred feet dividing the graves on either side.

"This is where the Malfoy property begins again." Draco said, stepping into the meadow. "A little ways pass that is Black property. Both are private property and only those of blood or have been invited by someone of blood may enter. Black has left everything to you and that includes these graves of his ancestors and therefore you will have free access to them at all times."

The two continued to walk in silence as they passed through the graves of the Malfoys and then slowly into the Blacks. Suddenly Draco stopped and Harry nearly walked into him.

"Teddy comes here every full moon, birthday and deathday." Draco nodded to two tombstones that seemed to stand a small distance away from the others yet obviously still surrounded by other tombstones on all sides. "I shall take my leave. Goodnight, Potter."

Only when he couldn't hear anymore footsteps from Draco's departure, did he slowly step towards the two graves that Draco had indicated. It was a clear night and the full moon cast enough light that Harry didn't need to reach the tombs before being able to read the words that were engrave in stone. When his mind comprehended what he read, he stumbled back in shock. A million questions began racing in his head and most of them began with a why.

_Remus John Lupin_

_Born March 10, 1960_

_Died May 2, 1998_

_Expecto Patronum_

The grave next to Remus was again one of surprise.

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Born 1973_

_Died May 2, 1998_

_Every blunder leads to opportunity _

For a very long time Harry merely stared at the tombstones, unable to contain his surprise at finding Remus and Tonks resting place in the midst of Black and Malfoy tombstones. Then again since Draco did take Teddy under his wing, he shouldn't have been too surprised by this finding, but he was indeed very surprised.

"Remus, Tonks," Harry spoke at last, his voice shaking. "I…how are you? Forgive me for not visiting before, but as you might know, I was a bit detained in Azkaban." He paused, not sure what to say. "I would have brought flowers if I knew I was coming tonight, but as I didn't. I suppose I'll have to bring the two of you twice as many next time." Harry gave a soft laugh. "I'm actually surprised to find you here and not with the rest who have been honored for their sacrifice. Then again I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised about anything, anymore. Life did throw me a curve ball, but I guess I'm still not use to receiving them."

Harry turned his back on the tombstones and stared up at the full moon.

"I feel so lonely, Moony. I'm lost and I don't know what to do. Moony, you've always been a good listener and a wonderful person to turn to for advice. I need advice, I need someone to confide in. Remember the connection I had with Voldemort? What if it's not gone? What if the world's right? What if I was really meant to be the Dark Lord, and Azkaban really was right for me? I know it sounds silly to even be entertaining this thought but this connection between me and Voldemort, what if the reason for it is that I'm becoming more like him." At this point Harry gestured at himself. "Look at me, my disguise even looks like Tom Riddle. But it feels so right, Moony. It's the only confront I have, the only thing in my life that's always been constant and I need life to be consistent. Teddy was suppose to keep my grounded, but even though he is now so close, he is still so far away. Ron, Hermione and I were suppose to be the golden trio, but I don't know about that anymore. The world's labeled me as the next Dark Lord, but Moony, I don't want to be. I really don't. Yet I don't know how long my resolve is going to last. Either I've been spending too much time with Lucius lately or the Malfoy perspective of the world really does stand true and I've failed to see it all this time. What's more is the world's reaction to my escape, let alone the reason for my imprisonment in the first place, only fuels the correctness of their logic. I'm angry. I'm angry at them. I'm angry at those who I have once called friends. I'm angry at the Malfoys and I'm angry at myself. I just feel so angry, all the time. And what if after everything I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me. What if I'm becoming bad? What if I really am bad?"

Harry's eyes slowly left the moon's and landed on the star, Sirius.

"Sirius, you once said that everyone has both light and dark inside of them and that what matters the most is the power in which the person acts upon. What if the only path forward is into darkness? What if that's the only way to be with Teddy, to protect him? I can't lose him. If what Malfoy say is correct, then Teddy needs a protector and as godfather I should be the one to fulfill this duty. I just want what's best for him."

Harry slowly turned to face the tombstones again.

"I really wish none of this mess had happened and that I was the one who raised Teddy. I truly am sorry for not being able to. Please forgive me Remus, Tonks."

* * *

Teddy Remus Lupin stared down at the sleeping man who's back rested against his father's tombstone. He always thought that his godfather was closer to his father then his mother and now seeing his godfather taking comfort by being close to Remus Lupin's tomb only proved his theory correct.

"Mr. Potter?" Teddy called out, keeping his distance from the man who was muttering in his sleep, in case he startled him. "Mr. Potter?" He called out louder. Seeing that he didn't get any response, he stepped closer and reached out to touch Harry's shoulder. "Mr. Potter, wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up."

Teddy jumped back when Harry's eyes snapped open and he jumped wildly to his feet. His head spun side to side and his eyes darted frantically in its socket. In his hand was his outstretched wand.

"Mr. Potter?" Teddy asked cautiously from the right of his godfather. Immediately both Harry's eyes and wand was trained at him.

"It's alright, it's me, it's Teddy." Teddy said clearly, seeing that a spell would be shot towards him if he didn't identify himself soon.

"Teddy….Teddy…..Teddy." Harry repeated again and again. He was breathing heavily and his body was tense in combat mode. "Teddy….Teddy….Teddy." Harry repeated again until the name sunk in and he lowered his wand.

"Sorry, old war habit." Harry mumbled his apologies.

"It's alright. I should have known better then to wake a man stuck in a nightmare."

"No need to apologize, Teddy." Now that he was calmer, Harry noticed Teddy carrying a fresh batch of flowers in one hand and what looked like a muggle thermos in the other.

"Butterbeer." Teddy held out the thermos which Harry gratefully took. The two stared at each other for a minute before Harry suddenly realized that he was standing between Teddy and the tombstones. He quickly moved aside to let Teddy pay his respects to his parents. He walked off to drink his butterbeer so that Teddy could have some privacy.

"They don't belong there." Harry choked on his drink as he didn't notice Teddy step up from behind.

"They don't belong there." The teenager repeated.

"What, where?"

"There" Teddy gestured at the tombstones that were in front of them. Harry read the name of a nearby tombstone and after noticing that the last name was neither a Black or a Malfoy that the two of them were back on public property, the area that now housed those who had died the night of Voldemort's death.

"Father was a werewolf and mother married a werewolf." Teddy explained bitterly. "Nothing would change the hatred that consumes these so called Light wizards of magical creatures, not even if they die side by side, fighting for the same side. They were foolish and stupid to be fighting for a side that didn't even acknowledge them."

"Are those your words or the Malfoys'?" Harry grounded out in anger. "They are your parents and they deserve the respect of their son. They…."

"I don't know them directly." Teddy retorted. "but I know them through others. And no, not just from the Malfoy perspective. I've experienced the hatred of being born from one who's cursed, being raised from a well-known Dark family, being related to the Boy-Who-Lived. I didn't have an easy life. I'm sorry for coming off being Malfoyish but that is how I was raised and this is who I am. The words are mine, they are from a boy who because of certain circumstances have experienced too much at this young age and is merely speaking the truth from conclusions drawn by evidence."

"You sound just like Remus." Harry said with a sad smile. "And I'm sorry if you had a horrid childhood. Believe me if I could take that horrid childhood away, then I would. I'm your godfather Teddy, I would do anything to protect you."

"That's why you escaped Azkaban isn't it?"

"Of course. You don't seriously think that I broke out for revenge do you? Of course revenge would be sweet, but that's not who I am. We all have to make choices and it is these choices that define us for who we truly are."

"Then why are you hiding behind _him_? Deep down inside you already know that this is the only way to protect me, to achieve permanent change, to make a difference."

"No, Teddy, you're wrong." Harry's voice was rising. "You're wrong. I'm not him!"

"Then prove it."

"I will if you give me a chance. Leave the Malfoys, come and live with me…"

"Live with you, Mr. Potter, maybe. Leave the Malfoys, never."

"Harry, and what?"

"You heard me, _Harry_."

"But they are the Malfoys! They….I can offer you more then they ever can."

"You're just like those people." Teddy continued with anger. "The Malfoys raised me. They took me in as their own. They built these graves for my parents. They shaped my views, my values and my understanding of life. If you think you can just come here and kick them out of my life, then you are mistaken. I'm grateful for what they have done, considering who they are."

"Are you happy?" Harry asked hesitantly. If Teddy didn't want to leave the Malfoys, then there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"I am content. I could have had worst, I could have had better. The Malfoys were fortunately or unfortunately depending on your perspective, the ones who ended up becoming my family."

"I could make you happy." Harry whispered. "Please, just give me a chance Teddy."

* * *

Well here is a first look at Teddy. Please remember to **Review**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Father Figure**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** All Harry wanted after the war was to fulfill his promise to Remus and Tonks. However his chance to raise Teddy Lupin is snatched away when he is placed in Azkaban for murdering Lord Voldemort. Thirteen years later Harry breaks out of Azkaban in hopes of perusing his role as Teddy's godfather. Despite being labeled as the new Dark Lord, Harry tries his best to be the father figure that would make his parents, Sirius and Remus proud.

**Warnings:** Spoilers from DH!

**Chapter 5**

"I already am happy."

"No, you said you were content, that you were grateful."

"I am, but I also am happy."

"How could you be? They are the Malfoys. They're…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. They're my family and family comes first. If you think I'm going to stand here and listen to you verbally attack them, then think again."

"I am your family, Teddy! I'm your godfather!"

"I don't need you! I've survived thirteen years without knowing you, I can live the rest of my life without having a godfather."

"Damn it Teddy! Why can't you see…"

But Teddy was already running away from him.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Teddy didn't reply. He was running back towards private property, and Harry was frantically chasing after him.

Ten minutes later Harry and Teddy found themselves in the middle of the Malfoy drawing room. Without saying a word, Teddy stormed off, leaving Harry to face the people who were seated there.

"Teddy?" Astoria jumped to her feet and went after the teenage boy.

"Way to go Potter. You and Teddy are sure going to get along smashingly." Draco Malfoy drawled, as he rose from his seat.

"Shut up Malfoy. Mind your own business."

"Teddy's business is my business." Malfoy corrected, coming to stand right in front of Harry's face. Instinctively, Harry tried to shove Draco aside but found himself on the floor instead.

"Every since he heard of your escape, Teddy's been dying to meet you Potter. So you either swallow that damn pride of yours and apologize for whatever you were fighting about or leave and never approach him again."

"I've got nothing to apologize for. He's the one who's being unreasonable!"

"Teddy Lupin is a very perceptive teenager. He draws reasonable conclusions after considering all sides of a problem or situation. He's never one to show emotions. I'm sure you have lots to apologize for after shattering both his logic and emotional status in a single blow."

"Yeah, he takes off after you, doesn't he?" Harry snapped back bitterly, as he stood up. "The Malfoys have always been known for being calculating and emotionless."

"Are you picking a fight Potter?" Draco asked calmly. "Because it looks to me like that's exactly what you're trying to do."

"So what if I am?" Harry shot back, angry that Draco wasn't even tempted to be the person that Harry knew him to be. Angry Harry tried to hit Draco, but the blond merely sidestep.

"Damn you Malfoy. Damn all of you! I'm angry that I had a fight with Teddy. I'm angry that Teddy's so protective of the Malfoys. I'm angry that the Malfoys were the one to raise him. I'm angry that he was taken away. I'm angry at those who took him away from me. I'm angry to those who imprisoned me. I'm angry that I let this all happen and didn't fight for what could have been." Harry was breathing heavily as he continued to scream at the silent blond in front of him. "I'm angry that you're just standing there with that smug smile of yours, letting me rant and rave like a mad lunatic."

When Harry was finally done, Draco spoke once more.

"Feeling better? Thought you would have gotten all that out last night so that your meeting this morning with Teddy would go smoothly. I know him, and I know you. If you were to speak with him before all this anger was let out, it would have been a recipe for disaster. And it did end in disaster. But no matter, the anger's out now and you can finally move onto the future and deal with more pressing matters."

Harry's jaw dropped. The Malfoys never ceased to amaze him.

"Let me get this clear. I don't like you and you don't like me. You wanted to raise Teddy, but I was the one who had done so. I'm not here to prevent you from seeing him or him from seeing you. I'm not trying to make your life harder. In fact today had been a prime opportunity for the two of you to spend time together, but of course you being you just had to blow it."

"What kind of pressing matters were you referring to?" Harry asked. He was now calmer and the anger that he had been feeling earlier had once again subsided.

"I think you already know the answer to that Potter." Draco replied. "and if not, I'm sure you will realize it soon enough. In the meantime why don't you apologize to Teddy and see if he still wants to go run the errands. If not, Astoria can go with you."

"What errands?"

"Some things that will help you transition back into the real world."

"I don't need the Malfoys help."

"Father seems to think you do and I have to agree with him on that."

"Fine, but only if it is with Teddy." Harry replied, knowing better then to refuse a second opportunity to get to know Teddy better. Harry watched silently as Draco called a house elf to call for Teddy to come downstairs. Five minutes later Teddy was back in the drawing room.

"Did you want something Uncle Draco?" Teddy asked, purposely ignoring Harry.

"Your letter for your supplies for your upcoming year at Hogwarts had arrived while you were out this morning. Would you pick them up today while you run the other errands with your godfather?"

Harry noted that Teddy wasn't given a choice by the tone of voice that Draco had used, even though he had told Harry earlier that he was going to give Teddy the option of refusal.

"Of course."

"The letter is on the dinning table. I expect you back for dinner."

Teddy gave a nod and then left to get his letter.

"You're welcome to join us for dinner tonight Potter." Draco once again addressed Harry in a tone that suggested that Harry hadn't just exploded in rage moments earlier. "But I do believe you may be sick and tired of being bombarded with the Malfoy perspective on life. Go out, breathe some fresh air and see for yourself. You might be surprised by what you may find."

"Are you ready Harry?" Teddy asked from behind him.

"Coming Teddy." Harry said, though he was still facing Draco. "I just want to be the best godfather that I can for Teddy. Whatever you and your father have planned or are planning, you can leave us out of it." With that Harry walked up to Teddy who was waiting by the fireplace. "Where are we going?"

"Leaky Cauldron" Teddy replied, taking some floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace as he said the name. Harry watched the boy disappear before quickly following him through the fireplace.

"Our first stop is Gringotts." Teddy said coldly as the two walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and stepped onto the streets of Diagon Alley. It dawned on Harry that everybody from Hogwarts probably received their letter today as the streets were packed with families rushing in and out of stores.

"Diagon Alley hasn't changed much since I was last here." Harry remarked to his companion as the two of them waited in line to be served by the goblins that worked in the bank. "I wonder if Hogwarts is still the same."

Teddy merely shrugged. After the argument this morning, he wasn't too keen with speaking to his godfather unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Who teaches Defense? Back in my days, the professor changed every year." Harry tried again to start a decent conversation. When Teddy didn't respond, Harry felt his anger build again.

"Look Teddy, I know we had a rough start, but the least you could do is act mature about it. Can't you see I'm trying? I'm trying so hard. I…" Harry trailed off when Teddy walk off to an open counter with an impatient goblin waiting to do business.

"Good morning," Teddy said to the goblin in a business like manner. "We're here to take some money out of my vault. My name is Teddy Lupin."

"You have his key, sir?"The goblin asked, turning to face Harry.

"I have it right here." Teddy replied briskly as he handed the goblin a tiny golden key. They goblin took it and then examined it closely.

"That seems to be in order." The goblin handed the key back to Teddy. "I shall have someone…."

"Griphook." Teddy interrupted. "Have Griphook take us down to the vault."

"Excuse me?"

"Griphook, the goblin who works here at Gringotts?" Teddy stated firmly. "I want him to take us down to the vault. If you can't allow that, then take me to your supervisor and I shall file a complaint against you for denying small favors that are given to one of the oldest families who do business with this fine establishment. Afterwards I shall tell my Uncle who will in turn tell his father who shall then make sure that you are out of a job at the very least. And believe me, what Lucius Malfoy wants, is what Lucius Malfoy gets."

Both Harry and the goblin shifted uncomfortably, although the goblin's discomfort was much more apparent then Harry's.

"Griphook!" the goblin yelled out at last.

"There, now obliging me with my small request, wasn't that hard now was it?" Teddy smirked smugly as Griphook appeared.

"Take these gentlemen to Mr. Lupin's vault." The goblin grounded out, dismissing the group with a wave.

"You sure have a way with people." Harry commented as the two followed the goblin through one of the doors that led to the narrow stone passageway.

"I learned from the best." Teddy replied, giving Harry a shy smile that reminded Harry strongly of Remus. The smile disappeared once Griphook had whistled for a cart to take them down to the vault and was replaced by one of cold indifference.

"Griphook," Teddy addressed smoothly, again with a tone of importance.

"yes, sir?" The goblin turned to face the two.

"I believe you still owe your life to my companion here. He will like you to repay your debt now."

"Excuse me?' Both Harry and Griphook spoke in shock.

"If you help us with this small favor, then your debt shall be repaid."

"I owe the humans nothing. Besides, I have never met this man before." Griphook pointed a finger at Harry.

"You owe this human your life." Teddy continued. He then turned to Harry.

"If you would reveal your true self godfather."

"Teddy, I don't think this is a good idea." Harry said softly.

"Don't worry, it's just for a minute."

Harry took a quick look around and after making sure they were indeed alone, he quickly took off his contacts and wiped away the muggle make up that was covering his scar.

"Harry Potter!' Griphook, exclaimed, a little louder then he intended. Luckily no one heard as no one appeared to investigate the exclamation.

"You owe Harry your life and you can pay your debt now if you do as we say." Teddy continued as Harry quickly reapplied the muggle make up and put in his contacts again.

"I've already paid my debt." Griphook defended, as he again pointed a finger at Harry. "Ask him! He came to claim his debt a long time ago."

"How can nearly murdering my godfather yourself with the information you provided to him be considered paying a life debt. I don't believe killing your savior is the way to pay your debt."

"I'm not those humans. I wasn't the one who imprisoned him." Griphook defended.

"No you're not." Teddy confirmed. "You're better then them. You'll pay your debt the proper way and they shall suffer for inappropriately paying theirs.

Griphook, whose attention had been focused on Teddy, slowly shifted his attention to Harry.

"So the rumors are true then, Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked slowly.

"The rumors are…" Harry began, only to be cut off by Teddy.

"The rumors are none of your concern." Teddy added coldly. "Your concern is to allow my godfather access to his Gringotts account today and to ensure he has free, undetectable access to any of his accounts which include the Potter, the Blacks and the Lupins in the future."

"The Lupin's?" Harry asked.

"You really didn't think father left you nothing more then the title of being my godfather, did you Harry? You were always his favorite and his one and only true son and heir. I'm sure he loved me, but you, you were always special."

Griphook gave a cough, interrupting their conversation.

"I will see to it that this get's done."

"Thank you, Griphook." Teddy replied, at last getting into the cart that had been hailed down for them. Harry and Griphook followed his lead and the group began their journey to the two vaults. Ten minutes later, Harry was the only to leave Gringotts with money as he had insisted that he was at least allowed the privilege to spoil Teddy even if Teddy was still mad at him because of the incident that occurred at the graveyard.

"Is this the only errand that you're here to run for me?" Harry asked lightly as the two strolled down the streets.

"No, but that was the most important. Money is power. Now that you have access to all your vaults, you have power to make change."

"Does that include the power to spoil my godson?"

"Only if you can afford it." Teddy gave a Malfoy smirk.

"I think I can manage to spoil both you and Scropius and still have money to spare."

Teddy stopped walking and turned to Harry, studying the man closely.

"This still doesn't mean I forgive you for trying to push my family out of reach. No riches can buy my loyalty; you've got to earn it on your own."

"I wasn't trying to." Harry replied immediately. "Give me a break Teddy"

"Fine." Teddy replied. He took out his Hogwarts letter from his robes and handed it to Harry. "Here is what I need for school. After we finish, we can pick up a quick bite for lunch and then we can finish running the other errands."

"That sounds like a plan, well that is a good plan as long as we get you back on time for dinner."

"Of course you will. Your life depends on it."

"Very funny." Harry gave a smile. Now that he and Teddy were not yelling at each other, giving each other the cold shoulder or ignoring each other, Harry began to relax and feel more at ease with being around Teddy.

"If Draco murders me now, at least I won't have to worry about any rumors coming true."

"Do the rumors really bother you?" Teddy asked, as he began to walk again.

"Of course they do."

"But why? They're just harmless rumors until you decide to fulfill it."

"And that doesn't bother you? That is, it doesn't bother you if these rumors are fulfilled?"

"The final decision rests with you, Harry. My opinion doesn't matter." Teddy replied, avoiding the question.

"It bothers me, because that's not who I am."

"Then who are you Harry? Are you even Harry when you hide behind _him_ or are you really _him_ hiding behind Harry? I'm surprised your disguise hasn't attracted any attention yet. I'm sure there are some people out there who haven't forgotten about _him_ yet."

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Forget I asked." Harry mumbled, taking the lead to step into Flourish and Botts. Teddy picked out his books in silence and when he was done, Harry quickly paid for them and they left the store.

"Do you need new potions or new robes?" Harry asked.

"No." Teddy replied as he shook his head from side to side. "We can pick up some lunch and then go and…"

"finish the errands." Harry finished. "and after that we can go back to Malfoy Manor so that you'll surely be on time for dinner. What do you want to eat?"

"I would suggest the Leaky Cauldron, but seeing that you caused quite a stir the last time you were there, I don't think it would be appropriate to linger in there too long."

"Then what do you suggest."

"There's a small restaurant in Knockturn Alley. I've been there many times with Uncle Draco, Aunt Astoria and Scropius. The manager there knows me and I can assure you that we won't run into trouble. I know most of the shop keepers down there so if anything does happen, someone will cover our backs. Besides, we still need to visit Borgin and Burkes before we leave today."

"I don't belong in Knockturn Alley." Harry said quietly. "You out of all people should understand this."

"You don't have to belong somewhere to be there. Strictly speaking, you don't belong here."

"Fine, but let me drop by Ollivanders so I can repay him for both the wand and the galleons that he so graciously lent me."

"Very well." Teddy replied and the two of them headed for the wandmaker's shop. The moment Harry and Teddy entered the shop, Harry immediately wanted to leave but couldn't as that would appear too suspicious.

"Welcome to Ollivander's." Ollivander said as he looked up from helping a young red head girl pick out her wand. The girl's parents too turned to look at them and Harry recognized them as being Bill and Fleur Weasley.

"If this is an inconvenient time, then I shall return later." Harry said hastily. "I didn't realize that everyone was here to pick up supplies for the new school year."

"I'm afraid it is that time of the season." Mr. Ollivander replied with a small smile. He turned his attention back to the red haired child as he continued to speak. "This will be young Victorie Weasely's first year at Hogwarts. She like so many others is quite excited to attend Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is a wonderful school." Harry agreed softly. "Teddy here will be starting his third year at Hogwarts."

"Indeed." Bill Weaslely said, walking up to them. "Teddy Lupin is it? It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He stuck out his hand but Teddy refuse to shake it. "I've heard lots about you and your unfortunate upbringing. I knew your parents and it breaks my heart to know that their only son had to grow up with the Malfoys. I knew your godfather, he was like family to me and it breaks my heart to see what the world did to him. If there is anything that you need or even a place to stay that is away from the Malfoys, then let me know and it'll be my pleasure to lend a hand to one of my friends' son."

"I don't need your pity. I'm quite content with my living situation. Besides even if I was discontent with my current situation, why would I turn to the Weaselys? If you were really my parent's friend then the Weasleys would have fought to make sure my parents were properly buried with the others who died and were honored for their death that night. If my godfather was like family to you then you wouldn't have allowed him to be thrown into Azkaban. Don't try to act like nothing's happened and everything is cool between us, because it is not."

Bill smiled sadly. He couldn't think of anything to say about that so instead he decided to introduce himself to Harry.

"Bill Weasely," Bill stuck out his hand and Harry eyed the hand wearily. He cast a quick look at Teddy and decided to refuse the handshake. Although he didn't know anything about what happened in the past, what Teddy pointed out seemed true enough and this truth was bugging him.

"A friend of Teddy's is a friend of mine. An enemy of Teddy's is an enemy of mine. I don't think we'll be getting along, Weasley. I too have heard the story of Teddy's godfather and parents and if what Teddy says is true, then you do not deserve my friendship."

Heavy silence fell in the shop, only being interrupted by Ollivander speaking softly to Victorie.

"I'll come back some other time, Mr. Ollivander. Here is my advance payment to make sure you find some time for me amongst this hectic preparation for the beginning of a new school year."Harry said, wanting to get out of the shop as soon as possible. Taking big steps, he went and placed some galleons on the counter which Ollivander noted was in the amount that he had let Harry borrow plus the rough amount of galleons of the cost of a wand. "And these," Harry added as he poured more galleons onto the table. "are for your services."

With that Harry gestured to Teddy and the two of them walked out of the wandmaker's shop.

"Are you alright?" Teddy asked once they were a few blocks away from the wandmaker's shop. He had felt the tension grow in the shop and he knew that if they hadn't left, Harry's anger was going to show itself which would probably lead to trouble.

"Angry." Harry gave his one word reply. "You made a good point back there and I'm just angry and disappointed about how things turned out. I really did think of them as family, but you're right. If they really did care they would have fought for what should have been the best." The more Harry talked, the more frustrated he became. "I just don't understand."

"Whether you understand it or not, it's the truth." Teddy said. "So don't get all flustered about it unless you want permanent ruby eyes."

"What?"

"You heard me. You really do need to keep your emotions in check, especially the ones of angry and frustration. Red eyes will definitely blow your cover, especially with this disguise you have on. People might not recognize you, but those that remember _him _would either think that _he's_ back or for those who are the most logical will see through the disguise and see you as who you truly are."

Harry stopped walking, closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, he stared at Teddy.

"Better?"

"Much better." Teddy replied as he led the way to the Knockturn Alley.

"If you really are uncomfortable, then we can always go elsewhere."

"No." Harry replied as he felt for his wand for reassurance.

"Don't worry, we won't be attack. We're safer here then in Diagon Alley." Teddy gave a smile of reassurance.

"Using your Uncle's name again?"

"You'll be surprised at how far the Malfoy name can get you." Teddy said as he led Harry down Knockturn Alley.

"I'm not surprised. The Malfoys were instrumental players in _his _reign though I had thought they had fallen out of his league, even before my capture." Harry said quietly, his eyes shifting from place to place. He noticed some shoppers in the shadows whispering to themselves as they nodded their heads towered Harry's direction while others who were in their path eagerly scurried away in haste.

"But now that _he's_ gone and most of the Death Eaters are either dead or in prison, it's quite easy to reestablish status amongst the underground, especially with the new generation."

"I'm surprised Lucius hasn't declared himself the next Lord." Harry commented, more to himself then to Teddy. 'I find it strange that he wants me out of all people to do you-know-what."

"Afraid of living up to the name, godfather?" Teddy asked casually, purposely raising his voice at the last word as though he intentionally wanted others to hear it. Harry didn't get a chance to reply when Teddy spoke up again. "We're here."

The teenager held the door open to the restaurant and Harry stepped inside. Compared to the Leaky Cauldron and the Three Broom Sticks, this restaurant was small in size and only had more or less 10 tables which seated 4 people each scattered about.

"Teddy!" The brunette haired woman who was standing behind the counter walked up and greeted Teddy with a body crushing hug. "It's always a pleasure to see you. How are Draco, Astoria and Scropius doing?"

"They're all doing fine, Aunt Daphne. And no, they won't be joining us for lunch toady."

"Oh?" Daphne gave a sigh of disappointment as she let go of Teddy. "What are you doing out and about by yourself? Draco should know better then to let a thirteen year old boy wonder the streets alone. The Malfoy name can only get you so far."

"Don't worry, I'm not alone." Teddy assured his aunt by gesturing towards Harry. He leaned forward so that he could whisper in her ear, making sure that the three other customers in the shop could not hear him. "Meet my godfather."

Daphne gave a squeak at that. She spun around quickly to face Harry.

"Daphne Greengrass. It is an honor to meet you, Sir."

"No, the pleasure is mine, Madame." Harry replied. Remembering his manners, he took one of her hands and placed a kiss on her palm which caused her to let out a childish giggle.

Teddy interrupted the two with a cough. "Aunt Daphne, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh, hush child. It is rude for children to be interrupting adults."

"Aunt Daphne!" Teddy protested, earning him a light smack on his head from his aunt.

"Be quiet child." Daphne continued. She then turned to Harry. "A fine gentleman like you should be quite forgiving. Please forgive this child for his disruptive behavior. I shall most definitely speak to his uncle about it."

"As you said Madame, Teddy is merely a child and therefore would not know any better. Of course I shall forgive him. I'm a forgiving man."

"A handsome and forgiving man." Daphne added, not realizing the background of Harry's disguise and the significance of her words. She did however know that she had misspoken when Harry's face darkened and his posture tensed.

"She didn't mean to upset you, Harry. You know that." Teddy said urgently to his godfather while sending a warning look at his Aunt. The teenager was tugging at his godfather's wand arm as though afraid that if he let go, the older man would do something rash because of the comment. "Relax Harry, relax."

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you. I meant no harm." Daphne apologized.

"Of course you didn't." Harry said after gaining some composure. "I tend to overreact. One of Teddy's jobs is to keep me in line." Harry gave a tentative smile followed by a wink at that.

"I'm sure he does a fine job. Teddy's a great child really."

"Aunt Daphne!" Teddy interrupted again.

"Yes Teddy?"

"Lunch!" The boy exclaimed. "We're quite busy. We have much to do and very little time to do it. You don't want to be the one explaining to Uncle Draco why I was late to dinner would you?"

"Family or Business?" Daphne asked.

"Family."

"Am I invited?"

"You won't be if you keep embarrassing the Big Man's godson." Teddy threatened half heartedly.

"Big Man eh?" Daphne echoed, flashing a 100-walt smile towards Harry. Harry merely gave an indifferent shrug.

"I suppose so. I don't know. What I do know is that I am hungry." Harry said, just as his stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Hungry for what?" Daphne couldn't resist asking.

"Whatever you can offer the Big Man. Some real food is preferable."

"Okay, You two! That's enough! I'm still here and we still have business to tend to!" Teddy interrupted again. "You two can do whatever you want after you drop me off in time for dinner!"

"We shall drop Teddy off now. I can close shop earlier for a day." Daphne suggested.

"You never close shop earlier!" Teddy protested.

Harry seemed to consider the idea but at last he shook his head from side to side.

"Teddy and I need to run the errands. Perhaps some other time." Harry said, turning serious.

"You'll be at the Malfoy's tonight?" Daphne asked hopefully. "Perhaps I shall join them for dinner."

"It's rude to intrude."

"But you're family. You're Teddy's…"

"I need some time alone." Harry interrupted in a tone that left no room for other suggestions. Daphne seemed to take the hint as Teddy once again tugged on his godfather's sleeve in warning.

"Very well, perhaps some other time then." Daphne replied, knowing when not to push. "But at least let me treat the two of you to lunch. I never had the chance to treat Teddy and I don't think I'll get a chance to treat you, so…"

"Sorry but you'll have to do that on your own time. I have every right to spoil Teddy and I'm going to be spoiling him every chance I get."

"But…"

"Don't bother Aunt Daphne. Believe me, you don't want to get in between the Big Man and the Big Man's job."

Reluctantly Daphne backed down and at last led them to a secluded table in the back of the store so that they could have some privacy. Harry and Teddy both ordered Teddy's usual and waited in comfortable silence for their lunch to arrive. The silence however was rudely interrupted five minutes later.

"Secure the area!" Percy Weasley's voice came from the front of the store. Harry and Teddy both shared a look and immediately jumped to their feet in surprise.

"Daphne Greengrass," Ron Weasley's voice spoke as the two heard footsteps of numerous people enter the store. "You are hereby placed under the custody of the Ministry until further notice."

"Whatever for? I have violated no laws. You have no right to storm into my shop for no apparent reason!" Daphne screamed loudly, as though she wanted Harry and Teddy to hear.

"If you must know, there was another massive breakout at Azkaban by a group of well know Death Eaters, those who Voldemort had once called his Inner Circle. As some of them are you distant relatives, it is the Ministry's duty to protect its people and in order to protect its people to the fullest, the Ministry has decided to round up all possible connections to this new threat." Ron Weasley was explaining. "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are both already in custody. Another group of have Aurors have been dispatched to round up Draco, Astoria and Scropius Malfoy as well as Teddy Lupin."

"We have nothing to do with these breakouts." Daphne protested. "Not with Potter's and not with these new Death Eaters."

"The Minister shall decide for himself. I suggest you cooperate or we will take you by force." Ron continued.

That was all Harry heard when suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his mouth from behind. He was about to bite down, swing around and attack his attacker when Teddy spoke up in a loud whisper.

"Jason!"

Jason, the young man in his twenties who was still clamping Harry's mouth shut merely gave Teddy a smile.

"It's alright Harry, that's Jason, Aunt Daphne's cook here at the shop." Teddy assured. "If he let's you go, promise not to scream."

Harry gave a nod and Jason let him go.

"Come on, you have to go." Jason whispered urgently. "There's a back door through the kitchen. You must hurry. I'll fend them off as long as I can."

"But, you're in as much danger as we are." Harry protested. "Come with us."

"Go!" Jason hissed, pulling out his wand. "I owe this family my life. If I can preserve just one of them, then I'll gladly do so. Now go!"

Teddy pulled Harry's arm and reluctantly let his Godson lead him towards the kitchen.

"We're going to Number 12." Harry said as he pulled out his wand. "I'll leave a bloody trail behind if I have to. You are not going to the Ministry, Teddy."

"Neither are you." Teddy replied, pulling out his own wand. "Everyone's going to have a field day if you're recaptured so easily. We're not going down without a fight."

The two gave each other a nod before kicking the back door open, ready to fight if they needed to. Luckily there was no one there and so the two of them hurried down the deserted alleyway. Harry cursed when the two reach the end of the alleyway to find numerous aurors storming the stores of Knockturn Alley. The two doubled back into the shadows just in time as an auror looked their way.

"They're taking everyone." Harry murmured.

"How do you expect to get to Number 12 without being noticed?" Teddy wondered.

"I said I'll leave a bloody trail if I have to. I hate the Ministry. Aren't you part of the people who are trying to preach me into becoming someone I'm not?" Harry gave a hollow smile. "Come on."

"Wait, can't we just break into someone's shop and use their floo? Better yet, use someone's floo that we can trust."

"I don't think Number 12 is hooked up to the floo. That's one of the reasons why it is secured. Kreacher made sure….Wait that's it." Harry mentally smacked himself for not thinking of this sooner.

"Kreacher? Who is Kreacher?" Teddy asked in wonder.

Harry ignored his godson.

"Kreacher!" Harry cried out in as soft of a whisper as possible. "Kreacher!"

Teddy watched in wonder as a house-elf appeared silently before them.

"Yes, Master Potter?"

"Take us both back to Number 12 now. Make sure the House is properly warded and then go straight back to Hogwarts and act as though nothing has happen. If anyone asks you about us, no matter who they are, do not tell them anything. Remember Kreacher, I am your Master."

"Of course Master."

"Say it."

"Master Potter is my only Master."

"Good, now take us away."

* * *

Here is a longer chapter. Please remember to **Review**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Father Figure**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** All Harry wanted after the war was to fulfill his promise to Remus and Tonks. However his chance to raise Teddy Lupin is snatched away when he is placed in Azkaban for murdering Lord Voldemort. Thirteen years later Harry breaks out of Azkaban in hopes of perusing his role as Teddy's godfather. Despite being labeled as the new Dark Lord, Harry tries his best to be the father figure that would make his parents, Sirius and Remus proud.

**Warnings:** Spoilers from DH!

**Chapter 6**

"Scropius, lunch time!" Astoria called out as she levitated three plates of lasagna onto the dining table.

"Draco, go get your son before the lasagna gets cold."

"It's called a heating charm." Draco rolled his eyes though he nevertheless got out of his comfortable chair and began to stroll off to find his son. He was halfway up the stairs to the second floor landing when an alarm blared which notify the occupants in the manor that the manor was once again being raided by the ministry without prior notification. This unannounced intrusion had occurred so often, especially directly after Voldemort's downfall that Draco had decided to place a blaring alarm to warn them. This 2 second alarm also became an indication to the children to stay in the shadows, so to speak, until one of the adults came to find them.

Draco spun around quickly just as the alarm died off. A moment later both ministry officials and aurors came into view. Draco gave a heavy curse at the sheer amount of intruders. Something was wrong, something had gone very wrong. Pulling out his wand, Draco came down the flight of stairs just as an auror showed up grasping Astoria's hands firmly behind her back.

"Let go of her!" Draco roared in anger. "How dare you! How dare any of you storm into my home without a prior invitation, let alone harm my wife in the midst of it."

"If you come quietly then no one gets hurt." One of the ministry officials spoke, giving a hand signal to the auror who held Astoria to release her hands.

"Why should I? Why should I comply to your whim when you've intruded into my sanctuary and hurt my wife without ever giving any explanation."

"I can hardly call this place a sanctuary." the ministry official said dryly. "And if you don't comply, not only will your wife be harmed but so will your father, mother and son. The Minister has kindly given permission to use whatever means to bring this family into custody."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, trying to hide his surprise at the bluntness of the official. Shacklebolt had always been a pain in the ass to deal with, but Draco hadn't seen him so blunt and demanding since the fall of Voldemort. "How dare you threaten me on my property! Get out!"

"We've been authorized to use whatever means to put down Death Eaters and those harboring Death Eaters." The man repeated with an air of superiority.

"Death Eaters?" Draco repeated. "What century are you living in Sir? The Dark Lord is dead! His supporters are either dead or in Azkaban!"

"And that's where you and the rest of your family should rightfully be!"

"The Malfoy family has been pardoned for all past activities related to the Dark Lord by Shacklebolt himself. Why else do you think we're not dead or in Azkaban? I'll tell you why. We fought side by side Harry Potter himself to take down the Dark Lord. Though Shacklebolt and I still do not see eye to eye these last thirteen years, at least he hasn't downright harassed us without some damn good reason."

"Kingsley has a damn good reason. A breakout in Azkaban within two weeks of Potter's breakout is a damn good reason for the Minster to take harsher action."

Draco couldn't conceal the surprise on his face. This was indeed a serious matter.

"You are the first to bring me such news." Draco gave a heavy sigh as he weighs his options. The only reason his father hadn't contacted him meant that he was probably already in the Ministry's custody which also meant his mother was as well. The odds were against him if he fought back now, especially since Scropius was still here somewhere.

"Fine, we'll come with you quietly. I can guarantee you that the Minster will find nothing on us. I painstakingly rebuilt this family into its former glory. No Dark Lord or his supporters shall rip it apart again."

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was in a frenzy. People were rushing up and down the halls as they scrambled to and fro. Though it was only ten minutes ago that Shacklebolt had been briefed about this second breakout, the press had already bombarded the hallways of this establishment.

"Patrick, get the press out of this building." Kingsley said over the floo. "They are hindering our ability to do our job. If they don't leave voluntarily, then tell them they are going to be locked away for preventing everyone from doing their job. They are aiding these convicts in their escape."

"Of course, right away." Patrick said before disappearing from the floo just as there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Kingsley said, spinning his chair around to face the door. The door opened to flashes of lights and then Ron stepped in quickly before shutting the door firmly behind him.

"The raids are over. Some we had to take by force and some came willingly. As requested, Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley and Hogsmade all have aurors being stationed there."

"Has everyone been accounted for?"

"Sadly no, some have escaped our radar but I'm sure we'll find them soon."

"Anyone of importance?"

"Just Scropius and Teddy." Ron replied. "On the way back I did bump into Bill and he said he saw Teddy at Ollivanders shopping with a man he hadn't seen before."

"How did this man look like?"

"Black hair and dark eyes. Perhaps you should ask Bill himself, he'll be able to give you a detailed visual." Ron spoke. "He did say the man looked familiar though he isn't quite sure where he might have seen him before."

"Very well. I shall ask him tonight at the meeting."

"What meeting?" Ron asked.

"I think it is time to reinstate the Order of the Phoenix. A storm is coming and we best be ready for it."

"You really think war is inevitable?"

"Ron," Kingsley said rubbing his chin. "I've lived through both Voldemort's first and second reign. I have no doubt in my mind that this is the beginning of a new one."

* * *

"Welcome to the Number 12 Grimmuald Place." Harry said after Kreacher had safely dropped them off. "This is the ancient and most noble house of Black. Someday it shall be yours." Harry intently studied his Godson's reaction. He frowned when he noticed Teddy appeared to be distracted and wasn't paying any attention to him at all.

"I know you're probably shaken up but believe me, if there is any place that is still safe, it would be here." Harry tried to reassure his godson. "I know you're worried about the Malfoys but there isn't anything we can do about this situation. We'll just have to wait it out. On the off chance that they were taken to the Ministry, they'll be out of there in no time. Even Voldemort once refereed to Lucius as his slippery friend. If there is one thing that the Malfoys are good at, it's surviving."

Teddy still looked distracted.

"Until then, you're stuck with me." Harry gave a hesitant smile. "This is what your parents wanted. Since the Malfoys have been more then generous to me considering our history, I can safely say that this will be the place they would want you to be and I'm the person they would want you to be with."

"What they would have wanted me to do is to go back to the Manor." Teddy interrupted. "Harry, we have to go back."

"Teddy, listen to me."

"I have to go back. I have to check on something."

"It's dangerous. Be reasonable Teddy."

"It's Scropius!" Teddy shouted.

"He's probably with his parents. They'll take care of him. Let me take care of you."

Teddy took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He was wasting time by arguing with Harry and he needed Harry to come with him, he needed Harry to understand.

"Look Harry, the Malfoys use to get lots of unannounced Ministry raids directly after Voldemort's downfall. Uncle Draco put in an alarm to warn us of these intruders. The alarm now serves the second purpose of notifying Scropius and I to drop everything and go into hiding with all the other Dark Artifacts until one of the adults came to retrieve us." Teddy said as slowly as possible. "That's why we have to go back. We have to make sure Scropius still isn't at the manor and if he is then we must bring him to safety. Please Harry, he's only five and he's probably scared shitless and…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry cut off his godson. He walked to the front door and paused on the front step with his wand drawn. "I'll be back soon. Promise me you'll stay here."

"I'm coming with you." Teddy said hastily as he stepped up next to Harry. "You don't know where the Dark Artifacts are hidden or even how to access the room even if you did know where to look. Besides, Scropius knows me. He trusts me. He's more likely to come with me then a complete stranger, even if the two of you have met before."

Harry hesitated but knew Teddy was right. Reluctantly Harry gave a nod which was rewarded by a reassuring smile from Teddy.

"Apparation is a bad way to travel since magic is traceable but I don't see any other options."Harry commented. "Probably should fix the floo when I get the chance even if I hate traveling by floo" He gave a laugh before continuing nervously. "Ever done side-along apparition?"

"Never." Teddy replied.

"Then I suppose this will be quite the experience for the both of us. I've never apparted someone else before but others have apparted me."

"You'll do just fine." Teddy said, grabbing Harry's free hand with his own. "Do you know where we are going?"

"Yes. Hold on Teddy." Concentrating hard, Harry tried to remember the three D's before closing his eyes and concentrated on his destination. A second later he heard the loud crack and he squeezed Teddy's hand even tighter.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"We're here." Teddy replied.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed he hadn't splintered anyone and that they had safely arrived in what appeared to be the Malfoy's backyard.

"I did it."

"You sure did. Think you have the energy to apparate one more time with an extra person?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" Harry replied with a grin. However the grin disappeared when he noticed a shuffling sound coming from the bushes behind Teddy. Quickly he pulled Teddy behind him just as a spell came flying towards them. Immediately Harry placed a shield around him and Teddy and then waved his wand again. The attacker flew out of the bushes and landed face first in front of Harry.

"Looks like this place is under the auror surveillance." Teddy commented, noting the outfit that the man was wearing.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry murmured as he continued to point his wand at the young auror, daring the man to move.

"What are you going to do with him? Teddy asked. "If you let him go then he'll notify the others and..."

"Are you suggesting what I think you'll suggesting?" Harry asked quietly, staring down at the auror who looked no older then 23.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just saying that he'll hinder our progress if he's left to live."

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sat shivering at the far corner of the underground room with his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped tightly around them. To say that he was scared was an understatement. He was absolutely terrified. When the alarm had gone off he had been in the bathroom on the second floor washing his hands. As discretely as possible he had retreated to his bedroom, removed a book from his bookshelf, watch the bookshelf slide open, replace the book, step through the passage that led underground and then press a hidden button on the interior wall so that the bookshelf would close behind him. With a speeding heart, he then raced down the flight of stairs to the room that held the Malfoy collection of Dark Artifacts for ages. He had only been here once before when his parents had explained to him the purpose of the alarm and the actions that he needed to take when he heard the alarm. Back then his parents had assured him that Teddy would be here with him and that he wouldn't be alone, but now Teddy wasn't here and he was definitely alone.

The sound of approaching footsteps startled Scropius. Thinking quickly he ducked behind a statue that was a few feet away from him.

"Scropius?" The sound of Teddy's voice caused relief to pour over the young boy. Poking his head out from behind the statue, he saw Teddy standing next to the man he had seen twice before.

"Teddy!" Scropius cried out as Teddy hurried over to Scropius. The thirteen year old picked him up and held him tightly as he tried to sooth the child.

"I'm so scared. The alarm went off and you weren't here and well I remembered father's words and…."

"Shh, Scropius. Teddy's here now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Teddy tried to calm the boy.

"They took father and mother. They…"

"I know Scropius, I know."

"You were away and I…"

"I'm here now. You know I won't ever leave you. I came to get you as soon as I could." Teddy continued. "We had some problems ourselves, but we came here as soon as we could."

At the mention of we, Scropius looked up behind Teddy's shoulders to see Harry standing by the closed door.

"Hello Scropius." Harry said with a smile. "I'm going to take you and Teddy to my home where I promise you that you'll both be safe. Your parents will know where to look if they don't find you here. They'll be knocking on my door in no time."

"Don't worry Scropius. Harry's my Godfather. It's his job to make sure we're safe and well cared for."

Scropius stared hesitantly between Teddy and Harry. Finally he gave a nod and Teddy led them to Harry.

"Can we apparate here?" Teddy asked.

"I think so." Harry replied. "Got anything on you that you carry everywhere and can leave behind?"

"No."

Harry looked around the room and studied the artifacts lying around. He frowned when he didn't spot the thing he was looking for. Sighing he pulled out his wand and transfigured one of the artifacts into a familiar looking diary.

"Give me your sock, Teddy." Harry ordered lightly. Teddy frowned but did as he was told. He watched as Harry stuff the diary into the sock and then left the sock on a nearby table.

"Alright, we're ready to go." Harry said, taking Teddy and Scropius in each hand. Concentrating hard, Harry again focused on his destination before he apparated the three of them away from the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"Thank you, Bill." Kingsley said after Bill had showed him his memory of his encounter with Teddy Lupin. The man who had been with Teddy was unidentifiable though he did look awfully familiar.

"How are the interrogations coming along?" Bill asked after a moment of silence.

"Not well." Kingsely gave a heavy sigh. "I have nothing."

"What about the Malfoy's?"

"I've interrogated all of them myself. They are not involved with either Potter's or the other Death Eater's breakout." Kingsley continued. "I've confirmed that with a voluntary dose of the truth potion."

"Voluntary?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and because they have been quite cooperative, I can't force the answers. Some Ministry law prevents this action. It's suppose to protect the people but as you and I can both see, its hindering our process of discovering the truth."

"I suppose they are adamant about not having had contact with Potter or the other Death Eaters after the breakout."

"That is their claim."

"But you don't believe it."

Kingsley gave no reply and so Bill continued to speak.

"What about Scropius and Teddy?"

"Still under our radar. I gave orders for everyone to be on the look out for them but not to actively seek them out. After all, Scropius is still a child, he can't be much of a threat. As for Teddy, he's probably still with the man he went shopping with today. I'm more interested in this new player then the boy himself. Both Teddy and the man has escaped our radar for hours now and so I'm sure the man is somebody of enormous power and connections. I do not knowhow he managed to escape our attention for so long, unless of course he's…" Kingsley trailed off. "We probably won't be able to find them directly so the best way is to give them a false sense of security, lure them out and bring them in for interrogation."

"Wouldn't it be easier if we used the Malfoy's to our advantage?" Bill asked. "They'll probably lead us directly to Scropius and Teddy and through them we'll be able to find out more about this mysterious man."

"It's a good idea, but I still think it's a bit too early to release them."

"You have no reason to keep them here."

"I suppose so." Kingsley murmured to himself. "I'll think on it."

"You think on it then." Bill replied, knowing when he was excused. He gave a nod to Kingsley and headed for the door.

"There will be a meeting tonight. Be sure you're free."

* * *

Draco Malfoy held a smug smile as he strode out of the Ministry of Magic. He had only been there for a few hours and now he was free to go.

"Draco" A voice called out to him as he rounded the corner. Draco gave a nod to his father, mother, sister-in-law and wife.

"Where's Scropius and Teddy?" Narcissa asked when she noticed both her grandson and niece's son wasn't with Draco.

"Scopius is with the artifacts" Draco gave his answer. "and last I know Teddy was with _him_."

"They came in to have lunch." Daphane offered. All eyes turned onto her, urging her to continue. "Or they intended to. The restaurant was stormed and…"

"We shall tend to Scropius first." Astoria interrupted. "Poor boy must be scared to death. We told the children not to leave until one of us retrieves them and it's been hours since we've been away."

"Indeed." Draco agreed. "I'll see you all on the other side." With that he apparated to the front gate of the Malfoy Manor. Moments later a few other pops were heard and he was soon joined by the other members of his family.

"Draco!" Astoria exclaimed in horror as the group stepped through the front door of the Manor and was greeted by a man lying in a pool of blood. Draco reached out and gave his wife's hand a squeeze.

"Be on your guard." Lucius instructed. He pulled out his wand and proceeded into the building. From room to room he spotted more and more auors lying dead in a pool of blood. After inspecting the Manor he proceeded underground to where the Dark Artifacts were hidden and had been hidden for years.

"He's not here." Astoria said at last, her voice shaking. "He's not here."

Luicius ignored Astoria. He proceeded into the room and studied the artifacts carefully, making sure they weren't touched or removed. At last he came upon a sock lying on the table. He gave a frown and held up the sock.

"That's Teddy's." Astoria said, surprised to find Teddy's sock here. She was even more surprised when Lucius pulled out a book from within the sock and held it up with disbelief. Astoria watched curiously as Lucius examined the front of the book and then flipped it over to the back to where he knew the initials would be.

"Pretty damn close." Lucius said with a soft chuckle.

"Father?" Draco asked as he, Daphne and Narcissa joined the two in the room. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. We still have to find Scropius and deal with the dead bodies on this property." Draco said seriously.

Lucius didn't say anything as he placed the book in his robes.

"Father?"

"We're going to pay Number 12 Grimmuald Place a long over due visit."

* * *

Teddy and Scropius were playing a game of exploding snap when the fireplace lit up with green flames. A moment later Teddy and Scropius found themselves being tightly embraced by Astoria.

"Teddy! Scropius! You're safe!"

Both Teddy and Scropius commented on not being able to breath to which Astoria responded by releasing the two of them while giving a handful of apologies.

"I was so worried. We were so worried." Astoria continued to ramble.

"Well you shouldn't." Teddy commented. "Come on, it's Harry we're talking about. Do you think the big man's going to let anything happen to us?"

"Speaking of Mr. Potter, where is he right now?" Lucius asked.

"In the kitchen cooking dinner." Harry's voice came from around the corner.

"I'll better go and help the big man" Daphne commented. "Now where's the kitchen?"

* * *

"Thank you all for coming on such a short notice." Kingsley said to the people gathered in the Room of Requirements. "We're here today because I have a strong belief that now is the time to reinstate the Order of the Phoenix." He scanned the room, letting his gaze sweep over the gathered crowd. "We're on the verge of another inevitable war. It's best that we are ready for it."

"Do you truly believe that Potter will be leading the opposing side?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Under current circumstances, I am afraid so. All evidence points to this outcome. It is a matter of time until he establishes connections that will enable him to reign on top."

"Circumstances created by you. He shouldn't have been in Azkaban in the first place." Another person commented. "You single handedly created the Dark Lord."

"Regardless of who or what may have led to this outcome, this outcome is inevitable. I am telling you, Potter is out for vengeance. He won't stop till he's had his revenge." Kingsley paused, trying his best to ignore the last comment. "Bill saw Teddy with a mysterious man today. I have reason to believe that this man is Harry Potter in disguise. If I am right, then he has already established a connection with the Malfoys and this connection is dangerous to us, especially if the Malfoy's are protecting him." Kingsley passed a around a picture of the man that Bill had seen with Teddy.

"That's not Harry." Ginny exclaimed the moment she saw the picture, effectively interrupting Kingsley who had continued to explain the situation. "That's Tom Riddle. That's Voldemort."

* * *

"May I have a word?"

Harry slowly brought his gaze away from another round of exploding snap that the children were engaged in after a quiet dinner and looked up at Lucius with an arched eyebrow.

"In private?" The elder Malfoy continued.

Harry gave a shrug, stood up from the couch and walked off, gesturing the man to follow him.

"What is it?" Harry asked after placing a silencing charm around the room.

"Snap out of it." Lucius demanded. "They deserved it."

"Pardon me?"

"The aurors. Stop wallowing in misguided misery. No need to agonize over the small display of your vindictive nature."

"I'm not vindictive nor am I wallowing in…" Harry shot back in defense.

"You have every right to be angry with the Ministry for what they did to you, for doing what they did today and for what they will surely do in the future. They've backed you into a corner, you have every right to lash out." Lucius continued, his voice overriding Harry's. "Why feel miserable for killing off those who have pained you, who will pain you again and again?"

"Because I'm not a murderer!" Harry snapped back as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm not Voldemort. I can't just…"

"No, you're not. At least not yet." Lucius agreed. "But you sure are striving damn hard to become him."

Harry was about to retort but Lucius beat him to it.

"Don't give me that look, Mr. Potter. Tom's diary, the Dark Lord's disguise, today's display of revenge are all signs of transition from savior Harry to villain Potter. You could have chosen to mirror yourself after Black or Lupin, two people whom I'm sure you hold great respect for, but you didn't. You chose to stride around hiding behind the guise of the Dark Lord."

Harry's mouth flew open, but no words came out.

"A war is approaching Mr. Potter. As much as I hate to admit this, we both know that Shacklebolt is not a fool. He's not going to rest till the dust has finally settled for the last time. It is in your best interest, our best interest that you harden up and step fully into your position as our new leader."

"And if I refuse?"

"Shacklebolt's not going to care. The minute he threw you into Azkaban was the minute he deemed you as his enemy. One way or another he's going to come after you. Remember, I'm not the one who betrayed you. I'm not the one who single handedly branded you as the next Dark Lord. I'm merely making you an offer."

"An offer that I can't refuse."

"We all have choices Mr. Potter. We are who we choose to be. Tell me right now that you aren't even remotely interested and I'll let you walk out."

Harry smiled sadly, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Everyone has choices. Everyone except for Harry Potter because he's always the exception to every rule."

* * *

So here are some glimpses of the other side. Remember to **Review**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Father Figure**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** All Harry wanted after the war was to fulfill his promise to Remus and Tonks. However his chance to raise Teddy Lupin is snatched away when he is placed in Azkaban for murdering Lord Voldemort. Thirteen years later Harry breaks out of Azkaban in hopes of perusing his role as Teddy's godfather. Despite being labeled as the new Dark Lord, Harry tries his best to be the father figure that would make his parents, Sirius and Remus proud.

**Warnings:** Spoilers from DH!

**Chapter 7**

"That's not Harry." Ginny repeated. "That's Tom Riddle. That's Voldemort."

Immediately chaos fell over the semi-quiet Order members. People began protesting the claim.

"Impossible!" someone shouted. The reason for his disbelief was drowned out by another person's shouts. No one could hear anything as everyone began talking at once.

"Silence!" Kingsley boomed after placing the spell to magnify his voice. When he finally had everyone's attention again, he began to speak.

"Ginny," the Minister addressed. "Voldemort is dead. Harry Potter murdered him."

"I know what happened." Ginny said softly. "We were all there that night. However I am more then positive that the one who was with Teddy today is Voldemort. I had the unfortunate experience of meeting the Dark Lord when I was 12 and he was in his late teens. Don't ask how. The experience wasn't pleasant but my point is that there is no way I wouldn't be able to identify him. I swear that man is him, there is no way that it isn't him."

The silence that followed was very tense as everyone let the information sink.

"Look, you can ask Snape or Dumbledore. If anyone knows anything about Voldemort, it would be them. I'm telling you that he's Voldemort." Ginny spoke with such confidence in her voice that the others began to shift nervously at the prospect of having to face Voldemort again, this time undoubtedly without their savior's help.

* * *

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He kept glancing between the game of exploding snap that the boys were playing and the hallway through which his father and Potter had disappeared to. He had a vague idea about the discussion that the two were currently having and so was hoping there wouldn't be another fallout because of this. These unnecessary fallouts were beginning to get onto his nerves. Then again these initial fallouts were expected as he was certain that Potter would be fighting until his last breath before letting the inevitable occur. Of course the inevitable being inevitable was bound to occur and so Draco wasn't quite sure why Potter was still stubbornly fighting it.

"You worry too much Draco." Narcissa commented. Slowly Draco turned to look at her. He gave a smirk when he noticed that despite the remark his mother was sitting just as stiffly as he was.

"They're both grown men. I'm sure they are having a civilized conversation."

"Mother, this is father and Potter we're talking about."

"Your father has a certain way with people. If I didn't know better I'll call this charm a gift."

"Let's hope that this charm works." Draco muttered uncertainly. "There's too much history between them to hope for a civilized conversation."

"Mr. Potter hasn't stormed out screaming nor has he kicked us out yet…"

"Don't tempt me." Harry's voice interrupted Narcissa.

All heads in the room turned to look at the two men who were now standing in the doorway, one slightly in front of the other. There was something different about Harry as he stood there. His eyes were stormy and his stance was stiff. This was definitely not the same man who had stepped out of the drawing room with Lucius half an hour ago.

"Mr. Potter has kindly allowed us to stay here for an undisclosed amount of time." Lucius spoke, drawing attention towards him. "Shacklebolt has probably been notified of the dead aurors at the manor." He continued slowly. "We will be safer here."

"You may all stay on the condition that Sirius' room remains off-limits." Harry added staring straight at Narcissa, knowing that she was probably the only one who would know where that particular room was located. "Otherwise…"

"Do we really have to stay here?" Scropius protested. "I want to go home."

"Your home isn't safe right now. Remember the aurors? They'll probably be raiding the Manor again now that they have access to it." Harry said lightly, his gaze softening slightly though the storm in his eyes remained. "I know this place isn't child-friendly but we can make it that way. Just let me know what you want and I'll make sure it gets done."

* * *

A sudden knock at the door of the Room of Requirements caused some of its occupants to jump. A second later the door opened and Patrick poked his head in.

"I told you not to disturb me unless we had an emergency, Patrick." Kingsley said, sounding annoyed.

"Well sir, I believe this is an emergency. The aurors who were stationed at Malfoy Manor were all found dead at their respective posts on the property. Their shift ended 10 minutes ago and the group who was supposed to replace them arrived only to find the others dead. The Malfoys are not home."

"They did what now?" Kingsley said, jumping to his feet.

"As much as we like to believe it as retribution for your recent actions sir, we have already determined that they are not the ones who are directly responsible for these deaths. Except for Scropius and Teddy, all other Malfoys were already in custody at their time of death. In fact we have reason to believe that these aurors were murdered within an hour of Draco and Astoria Malfoy departing from the Manor."

"Do you have any leads on who is responsible?"

"No, but in all likelihood it is probably Potter or another Death Eater escapee. They are the ones who would most likely try to contact the Malfoys and have motive to murder aurors." Patrick reasoned.

"Or it could be Voldemort himself." Ginny interrupted. "But whoever it is, they're moving quickly. It'll only be a matter of time before war officially breaks out. We might as well focus on the inevitable then start a cat and mouse chase over a possible suspect. In all likelihood, unknown to them, Bill, Fluer and Victorie were standing face to face with the new Dark Lord."

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the Order members.

"Perhaps we should question Ollivander." Fleur spoke up. "The man never mentioned a name but Ollivander seemed to know him. The man paid the wandmaker in advance to make sure Ollivander made time for him. It is quite possible the man would return to Ollivanders to retrieve whatever it is he is paying the wandmaker for. We can nail him then."

* * *

"Really?" Scropius asked.

"Would Uncle Harry lie to you?" Harry countered. "You do know you're my favorite Malfoy right?"

"Really?" Scropius' face lit up. "Even more then Teddy?"

"Well Teddy doesn't count. He's not a Malfoy." Harry corrected gently. "Among Lucius, Narcissa Draco and Astoria, I like you the best."

Harry was awarded with a million dollar smile from the small child.

"I like you too Uncle Harry. You're my favorite Uncle."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Potter. My son's not going to be easy to please." Draco spoke up from the side. Slowly Harry's gaze traveled from Scropius to Draco, his eyes instantly hardening again.

"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into." Harry spoke stiffly, unconsciously referring to something else entirely. Both his posture and hardened stare once again reminded the adults in the room that there was something different about the man who had once been the savior of the world. Draco held the penetrating stare for a second before tearing his gaze away, instantly regretting his poor choice of words as Harry seemed to have taken the remark badly.

"Mr. Potter." Lucius warned. Grey eyes met black and unlike earlier when Lucius would always see the conflicting emotions behind the black eyes, this time he only saw a see of rage behind a pair of ruby orbs.

"What?" Harry hissed suddenly sounding quite snake like.

"You're scaring the boys." The Malfoy patriarch pointed out quietly. As discreetly as possible one of his hands gestured at Harry's eyes giving Harry the hint that he had once again lost control of his emotions.

Harry looked from Lucius to the two boys. Scropius was hugging his mother and Teddy was looking at him with concealed fear.

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured after regaining composure. He ran his hand through his hair as he mentally cursed himself for losing composure.

"We forgive you. That's not you..." Narcissa commented.

"No, it's not." Harry agreed. "I'm not…"

"You're tired." Narcissa continued. "We're all tired."

"But that's no excuse to act like that in front of children. I'm horrible. I really am…"

"Tired." Narcissa repeated.

"No! I'm suppose to be the Dark Lord!" Harry suddenly exploded. "I accepted…"

"Half-bloods and crazy lunatics!" Mrs. Black's voice overrode Harry's. "Dark Lord impersonators and…"

"the offer didn't I? I agreed! What else do you want?" The rage in Harry sprung to life as he screamed even louder to cover up Sirius' mom's screams. His eyes were once again bloodshot and his magic was becoming uncontrollable, this time causing the lights to flicker and the building to shake.

"Astoria, Daphane, take the boys upstairs." Lucius said firmly, taking a step closer to Harry, his wand drawn. "Narcissa, will you please take care of your aunt. Draco, go with your mother."

"I'm not suppose to be losing my damn composure" Harry continued to rant. "I'm the Dark Lord! I'm the Dark Lord! These emotions, these outburst…"

"Half-breeds and blood-traitors!" Mrs. Black continued.

"Now!" Lucius yelled at the others who seemed frozen by the sudden screaming competition. His sharp yell temporarily covered both Harry's and Mrs. Blacks rants. "Barricade the room." He added to Astoria and Daphane.

"No!" Harry gave a roar in protest at that. He watched as Astoria and Daphane took a hold of both boy's hands and ushered them away with Narcissa and Draco following closely behind them.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near the boys until you behave." Lucius spoke calmly, stepping in between Harry and the doorway which the three had just disappeared through. "These outbursts must stop."

"They did stop!" Harry interrupted. "I'm the Dark Lord!" Harry screamed. "I accepted the offer! Dark Lords don't show emotion! I'm the Dark Lord damn it! I agreed! I…"

"You're tired, Mr. Potter." Lucius spoke softly. He was glad that Mrs. Black was no longer screaming. "Be reasonable. Despite what you believe, Dark Lord's aren't born overnight."

"Except for me!" Harry was still yelling. "I'm the exception to every damn rule!"

"Calm down Mr. Potter before I am forced to take drastic actions to ensure the safety of the occupants…"

"You wouldn't dare! I'm your Lord. I…"

"You're no Lord of mine" Lucius interrupted again. "until you have shown me the qualities of a Dark Lord. A verbal agreement is nothing unless…"

"Damn it! What do you want from me? What do all of you want from me? Isn't it enough…"

"I want you to calm down Mr. Potter. Can you do that for me?"

"No! Why should I? This is who I am! I'm angry…"

"I know that. You have every right to be." Lucius said calmly. "We've already established that. We've also established that I'm not you're enemy. I don't know why we're having this same argument for the hundredth time. I'm not the one who betrayed you."

"You're one of them, one of those damn people who want to dictate my life. I'm angry at them, I'm angry at you."

"You're not as angry with me as you claim to be. You're doing a fine job at controlling yourself from physically or magically attacking me or anyone else in this house for that matter."

As if to prove Lucius wrong, Harry lounged at the man, throwing both his body and magic at him. Having anticipated this, Lucius threw up a shield and then waved his wand in front of Harry. Harry 's body was flung backwards onto a bookshelf. His head hit the hardwood with a sickening bang and he felt the air being knocked out of him. The outward display of anger disappeared and was quickly replaced by surprise.

"You attacked me." Harry stated in bewilderment. "You knew I held back, yet you…"

"You lost control." Lucius said evenly, placing away his wand and strolled over to Harry.

"I was in control. I am in control. I wouldn't have attacked you and you knew it."

"You lost control." Lucius repeated.

"You're not my enemy. I wouldn't hurt you or the others." Harry replied barely above a whisper, not meeting the elder Malfoy's eyes .

"Lock away your emotions. Take control of your life. This behavior of yours must and will end now regardless of your decision to be or not to be the Dark Lord." Lucius said smoothly as he loomed over Harry. "This behavior is unacceptable. Do you understand me?"

"I'm trying. Voldemort knows I'm trying." Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I know what I must do. I've already accepted it but…"

"It's not in your nature." Lucius commented. "It's only natural to want to fight the thing that's trying to mold us into someone we're not."

"This isn't in my mature yet I will have to make it so that it is in my nature. What do you propose I do?"

"Get some rest for tonight. Leave the rest to me. I can assure you that by breakfast time tomorrow you will be reborn into a brand new person."

* * *

"Kingsley?" The portrait of Albus Dumbledore asked as the Minster of Magic stepped into the headmistress' office. "What brings you here so late at night?"

"War, Professor." Kingsley replied with a heavy sigh. "I'm preparing for war."

"Against who? Surely you're not a power hungry man who wants to rule the world."

"Both Potter and Voldemort's inner circle have broken out of Azkaban. It's only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose."

"I've said this once before and I will say it again. Harry should have never been placed in Azkaban. This war is of your own doing. You should have known then the consequences of your actions."

"I had no choice and you know it." Kingsley snapped back.

"We all have choices my boy."

"Look Dumbledore, I'm not here to be scolded. I'm here to ask you a question."

"Of course you are. You're never here for anything else." Dumbledore replied. "Always here looking for answers but never advice. It's about time you listen to some of my advice…"

"Dumbledore, I…" Kingsley interrupted himself. He pulled out the photo of the man who had been shopping with Teddy and shoved it in front of Dumbledore's eyes. He then went to describe in detail what had happened at Ollivanders.

"Who is this?"

Dumbledore stared at the photo with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well?" The Minister asked anxiously.

"I think you already know the answer." Dumbledore replied vaguely.

"It is him then?" Kingsley asked anxiously.

"Who?"

"Voldemort. Ginny said…"

"I'm afraid she's right my boy." Dumbledore replied, interrupting the Minister.

"Thank you for your confirmation Professor." Kingsley said. Without saying anything else, he hurriedly left the office completely missing the question that the portrait of Severus Snape asked Dumbledore only seconds later.

"Why did you lie Albus?"

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly for Harry. Lucius Malfoy's words from last night still rang in his ear. He sat up slowly and tried to listen for any signs of life in the house. He was surprised to be greeted by silence. Jumping up from his bed, he made his way to the other side of the room where a full length mirror greeted him. He stared intently at his reflection waiting for the transformation that Lucius had promised to happen. He was disappointed when nothing happened. He still felt the same as he did last night, in fact he still felt the same as he did on any given day.

_Perhaps_ _I'll be reborn after breakfast._ Harry thought to himself. Keeping that thought in mind, he made his way downstairs expecting to be greeted differently by the other occupants of the house. He wasn't sure how differently yet, but he promised himself to keep his composure at whatever the surprise would be.

When Harry stepped into the dining hall, he was indeed greeted by surprise. In fact the moment he laid eyes on the single person that was eating breakfast, all of his thoughts of keeping his composure evaporated into thin air. The rage that he had been feeling way too often once again sprung to life.

"Dolohov!" Harry screamed as he rushed towards the Death Eater, tackling the man, all magic forgotten. The two man fell onto the ground with Harry landing on top of the other.

"How? When? Why?" Harry questioned as he shook the man by his collar. He had so many questions but none of them were able to escape his lips. His irritation grew when the man merely gave him a crooked smile.

"How is it…"

Before Harry could finish asking his question, he felt two sets of hands grab him from behind, pulling him off of Dolohov. Harry struggled but found himself unable to shake off the tightening grip.

"Stop struggling Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy was suddenly standing in between Harry and Dolohov. "It's useless. We're professionals."

At the mention of we, Harry's attention was drawn to the other Death Eaters in the room.

"Last night I took the liberty of contacting some of our mutual acquaintances, inviting them to stay for an undisclosed amount of time. Kreacher seemed to agree with me as he allowed them to enter the property."

"Agree with you on what?" Harry dared asked.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, they're not here to break you." Lucius chose not to answer the question directly. "After we're done, you'll be on your way to becoming one of the greatest Dark Lords or all time."

* * *

Remember to **Review**!


	8. Chapter 8

**Father Figure**

**Written by**: HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary**: All Harry wanted after the war was to fulfill his promise to Remus and Tonks. However his chance to raise Teddy Lupin is snatched away when he is placed in Azkaban for murdering Lord Voldemort. Thirteen years later Harry breaks out of Azkaban in hopes of perusing his role as Teddy's godfather. Despite being labeled as the new Dark Lord, Harry tries his best to be the father figure that would make his parents, Sirius and Remus proud.

**Warnings**: Spoilers from DH!

**Chapter 8**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Teddy groaned in annoyance at the sound that intruded into his blissful sleep.

"Who is it?" He asked. When no reply came, he pulled the blanket above his head and tried to fall back asleep.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Who is it?" Teddy asked again, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed and stared at the closed door.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

It was then that Teddy realized that the sound was coming behind him. Slowly he turned around and spotted a barn owl pecking at his window. Letting out another sigh, Teddy got out of bed and let the barn owl in. He took the letter from the bird and then shooed it away as though afraid that he might harm it for waking him up so early during the summer holidays.

The front of the envelop was address to Mr. T. Lupin and the back held the Hogwarts crest.

Teddy tore the envelop and then pulled out the letter. Quickly he scanned the letter from McGonagall. He was wide awake and halfway out his bedroom door by the time he was done reading.

"Harry, Uncle Draco! I think you should see this!" He waived the letter in his hand as he bolted towards the dinning hall where he knew was where the two of them most likely would be at this time of the day. He was so keen on getting there that he didn't notice that he had bumped right into some of the other occupants in the house.

"Harry! Uncle Draco! You have to see this..." Teddy yelled as he ran into the dinning hall, only to freeze at what he saw inside.

"What do I have to see?" Draco asked from behind Teddy. Teddy didn't reply. The boy's eyes were focused at the group of people who were firing spell after spell at the unarmed person on the floor.

"Teddy?" Draco asked again, unaware of what was going on a few feet away from him.

"Enough." Harry suddenly spoke up, at last drawing Draco's attention to the event that had captured Teddy's full attention.

Harry who had his eyes close was on his knees as he accepted the full on assault of spells from those who use to be part of Voldemort's Inner Circle.

"Father, what is going on here?" Draco asked, seemingly able to recover faster then Teddy.

"Ah Draco, come." Lucius beckoned though he kept his attention on Harry. "This is for his own good. The man must fall completely before he can rise and conquer others. The Boy-Who-Lived will die once and for all and in his place the new Dark Lord shall be born."

"Your methods astound me father. How is this going to..."

"You will understand later on." Lucius cut him off. "Come Draco, why don't you join in?"

"I...I..."

"I will never forgive you Draco," Harry said, his eyes snapping open to stare at the blond as another spell hit him, opening another wound on his leg. "If you choose to participate instead of taking my Godson away from the dining hall."

The mention of Teddy seemed to surprise Lucius. He wondered how he could have not noticed the teenager's presence. Waving his hand, he gestured for the others to cease fire.

"Enough. Did you all not hear our Lord's command?"

The firing of spells ceased and Lucius hurried to help Harry onto his feet.

"Forgive me Milord but if I had realized that young Lupin was going to..."

"Draco, why is Teddy still here?" Harry cut Lucius off. "Get him away from here."

Draco hesitated, torn between wanting to stay in order to find out what was going on and listening to Harry's order knowing that this was indeed not something Teddy should be witnessing.

"Now!" Harry yelled out again, louder and firmer then before.

"As you wish." Draco said simply before turning and then gently leading a still shocked and completely dazed Lupin out of the dining hall.

Harry watched them leave before speaking again.

"Have the dining hall cleaned. Breakfast will resume in an hour." Harry didn't wait for a response as he exited the dining hall.

* * *

"Running a little late with shopping for school supplies, Miss. Dupree." Ollivander spoke as he handed the first year her change from purchasing her wand. "I believe the train for Hogwarts leaves in 3 hours."

"My parents are non magical people. Professor Lyons said that she this is the only time that she has available for taking me around to get my school supplies."

"Professor Lyons?"

"Yes, she is the new Muggle Studies teacher. She will be riding on the train with the rest of the students."

"As protection I presume?"

"Pardon?"

"With the recent Azkaban breakouts and then the Ministry round ups, I'm surprise that Hogwarts remains open."

"The more the reason to keep the school open." A witch in her 30's spoke in a thick German accent as she stepped into the shop. "Properly educating the next generation is vital in a time where the world seems so corrupt."

"Ah, you must be Professor Lyons. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Mr. Ollivander." Professor Lyons said. She then turned to the girl. "Are you ready Miss. Dupree?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Well we best be going then. I've already picked up your books and potion supplies but we still have to buy some robes."

"Ok." Miss. Dupree replied. She and the Professor bid farewell before leaving the shop. The door had not shut properly when a group of people stepped into the shop again. Mr. Ollivander frowned deeply when he noticed that they were aurors.

"Mr. Ollivander?" The leader of the group stepped forward.

"Yes, that's me."

"The Minster has a few questions for you. Please kindly follow us."

"The Minister himself? What is this about?"

"You will be informed upon arrival at the Ministry."

"The Minster's a very busy man. I'm just a wandmaker. Why exactly does he want to see me? What is so important that he needs to send in aurors to escort me out of my own shop? I have done nothing wrong."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Excuse me?"

"You do business with the Dark Lord's followers." The auor accused.

"I do business with everyone." Ollivander acknowledge. "It is not my business as to who a particular person's allegiance lies with. I sell wands and only that. It is not my fault that some of my customers use their wand as a means of destruction."

"Nevertheless you are aiding and enemy."

"I am not..."

"You just admitted doing business with everyone and everyone includes the Dark Lord's followers. You made no attempt at denying my..."

"I run a legitimate business. It is my decision as to who I sell and not sell wands to. The Minster is sorely mistaken if he thinks he can intimidate me into doing business with certain people and not others."

"That is only part of it. He wants names and faces of everyone who is associated with..."

"I will provide Shacklebolt with nothing."

"This defiance does not help lessen our suspicion."

"That's none of my business."

"It will be when you are behind bars."

"What?"

"You heard me. Mr. Ollivander you are hereby arrested for aiding the enemy in time of war."

"I did no such thing."

"Tell that to the Minster himself. Perhaps if you provide him with what he wants, then he may generously drop the charges."

* * *

By the time a blood-free Harry made it to the dining hall, everyone else was already seated. Slowly he limped towards his chair at the head of the table, well aware of the stares that he was receiving from those around him.

"Harry are you okay? Why are you limping?" Daphne finally asked after Harry sat down and began digging into his food.

Harry gave a half shrug. He had thought that by now all the adults at the table would have heard about what had happened. Apparently this wasn't the case as Daphne's concern seemed genuine.

"Oh, it's nothing. I missed a step coming down the stairs."

Daphne's eyebrow rose at the answer. It was obvious that she didn't believe him. She was going to say more but stopped when Harry gave his head a small shake sideways, indicating that he didn't want anymore questions on that.

"Is anything broken?" She asked at last.

"I don't know. Healing was never my thing."

"If you don't mind Harry, I can look at it later. I did study to become a healer but certain circumstances have prevented me from becoming one."

"It's just a slight injury. I won't let a limp hinder..."

"The more the reason to have me look at it." insisted Daphne.

Harry was going to reply but was cut off by Draco.

"Daphne did study many years under Madame Promfrey." Draco said. "It'll be a waste to not use that talent."

"Very well." Harry gave a nod. "Perhaps after breakfast Daphne?"

"Yes, that will work for..."

"We have to finish our session Milord." Lucius interrupted, looking up from his meal.

"The session is over, Lucius." Harry said firmly, turning his gaze onto the elder Malfoy.

"You misunderstood me Milord. I was thinking about having a meeting about the upcoming war."

"We've waited this long. The war can wait a little longer. It won't do us any good if I can't fight at my full potential."

"I understand Milord. However the war has already started. The Ministry has already begun rounding up people and..."

"I am aware of what has been going on as of late. I will hold a meeting tonight." Harry then picked up his fork and began eating again.

"As you wish Milord."

Silence reigned for a few more minutes until Teddy spoke up.

"Um, Harry, Uncle Draco?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" They both answered in unison.

"Am I still going to Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps this is not the best time to discuss that possibility." Draco said after glancing quickly at both his father and at Harry. "Give us some time to discuss this Teddy and we will have an answer by tomorrow."

"The train leaves in an hour and a half."

"What?"

"Today's September 1st." Teddy reminded. "I too forgot about it until I received an owl from McGonagll this morning..."

"Why didn't you say something earlier Teddy?" Harry asked.

"I was going to but you were...busy this morning."

"Do you have the letter?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Teddy held out the letter. "It's mainly a reminder that today is September 1st and that she expects to see me at Hogwarts despite what the Ministry has been doing lately. She says she can offer me protection and immunity from everything that's been going on as long as I remain her student."

Draco read the letter and then handed it to Harry for him to read. When he was done, he handed it to Lucius.

"What do you think Draco?" Harry asked.

"It is not that I don't trust McGonagall because I know she will keep her vow to the best of her abilities, however I don't think she or Hogwarts can offer Teddy any more protection then we can."

"Lucius?" Harry asked. "What is your opinion on this?"

"The Ministry is our first and foremost concern. However storming Hogwarts will be inevitable. I do not wish for him to be caught in the crossfire."

"We can pull him out before then." Harry said slowly. "If McGonagall is willingly to stand against Shacklebolt to protect Teddy, then I don't see a problem with taking that offer. In fact I may work something out so that Scropius can stay there as well. We'll be busy with the war and I don't feel safe with leaving the children home by themselves."

"Astoria, Daphne and I will stay with the children." Narcissa spoke up. "You won't need everyone on the front lines Milord."

"Perhaps." Harry agreed though he sounded reluctant to do so.

"Then it's settled. Teddy, you will not be going back to Hogwarts." Draco said.

* * *

"What is this about?" Ollivander demanded the moment the door closed behind him. "We both know that this has nothing to do with my business."

"That depends on who you do business with." Shacklebolt said. He pulled out a photo and handed it to Ollivander. "Do you recognize this man?"

Ollivander immediately recognized Harry in his Tom Riddle disguise. He made sure that his face was neutral before replying.

"Yes. He was at my shop a few days ago."

"Who is he?"

"I'm sorry. I cannot answer that. I don't know his name."

"You don't know his name?" Shacklebolt repeated. "I was under the impression that you knew him very well. Bill and Fleur were at the shop when this man and Teddy Lupin stepped into your shop. Bill said he left a bunch of galleons and left without saying too much. Why would a stranger leave you money without saying anything unless you knew what the money was for? What was the money for Ollivander? What service is he paying you for?"

Here the wandmaker let out a chuckle.

"Many customers come and prepay for a wand. They come back in a few days to pick up the wand. This usually happens during the busy season when I have little time to tend to everyone and by prepaying, it ensures them that I will make time for their business, prioritize their business. "

"And has he been back to pick up his wand?"

"Yes he has." Ollivander partly lied. After all Harry already had gotten his new wand and merely come back to pay him on the day of Bill's visit.

"I see." Shacklebolt sounded disappointed.

"What type of wand did he buy?"

"That's confidential Minister."

"Is it? Or are you protecting him for a reason that I am unaware of?"

"What do you mean?"

"He came in with Teddy." The Minster snapped. "Anyone with a sane mind would know to refuse the business at this particular time."

"A customer is a customer."

"This one you're overly protective of!"

"I'm protective of all my customers! Why are you so keen on finding out about this nobody?"

"Nobody!" Shacklebolt shouted. "Teddy was last seen with this nobody before Knockturn Alley was invaded. They have both been under the radar since! Now tell me who he is!"

"I am sorry but I cannot help you."

* * *

"How exactly did you acquire this injury?" Daphne asked as she examined Harry's injured leg. Harry was sitting up on one of the couches in the study with his leg propped up on the coffee table as Daphne waived her wand over it.

"I already told you. I fell down the flight of stairs."

"I can't help you Milord unless you provide me with the truth."

"Don't call me that." Harry said sharply.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that when Lucius and Narcissa slipped it in."

"They are different. They are required to address me as such especially in front of the others."

"The others as in the Death Eaters?"

"Yes. It helps keep rank and order. If I am truly to lead then I must first be able to control those who are under my domain."

"Understandable Milord."

"Don't call me that!"

"I don't see why not. Having more people acknowledge your status will only cement the fact to both friend and foe that you are serious about your cause and that you are indeed a force to be reckon with."

"That still doesn't make me any less comfortable with being addressed by people as such. It is necessary for some people such as Voldemort's followers to address me in such a fashion but..."

"With the exception of Astoria and I and the children of course, everyone under this roof have been and outright follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And even then Astoria and I grew up in a family that was surrounded by the those who are considered Dark." Daphne corrected.

"Nevertheless I will not be having this conversation with you."

"I am merely trying to help Harry."

"Then help fix my leg."

"Harry."

"Daphne, I know you mean well, but please just drop it. I will deal with what I must by how I must when time comes. For now, please just respect my wishes. I'm still trying to get use to my new life."

"You do know that no one will ever hate you for turning down Lucius' offer. He can always find another."

"I am the Dark Lord now." Harry gave a sigh. "I better make the most of it. Now how is my leg? I wasn't joking when I said that it will not do anyone any good if this injury does not disappear."

"Got a few broken bones." Daphne said. "Not to worry though. I can put a cast on it and it will heal on its own or you can drink Skele-Gro."

Harry scrunched up his face at the mention of Skele-Gro.

"How long does it take to heal the Muggle way?"

"Possibly 3 months or longer. If you drink Skele-Gro, it'll take 8 to 12 hours however..."

"It is rather painful."

Daphne raised and eyebrow at that.

"And how would you know that?"

"Personal experience. Madame Promfrey gave me some after Lockhart removed all my bones in my arm after I fell from that Quidditch match."

"Really? How is it that she failed to mention that particular incident to me while I was studying under her for my healing license."

"No idea. I would have thought she would have used me as reference to an assortment of injuries. God knows the Hospital Wing is one of my many homes away from home."

Daphne couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Anyway, I suppose I'll have to take that Skele-Gro. I can't afford to have this injury linger and hinder me in any way. Just remind me not to kill Dolohov when I see him next. "

"Remember not to kill Dolohov when you see him next Harry. Despite the numerous personal grudges that you hold against him, he is old and respected and you will need him to win this war."

A brief moment of comfortable silence fell between them.

"So do you have any of that Skele-Gro stuff? I rather get this over with quickly."

"Sorry, but no. Will have to go to Diagon Alley to pick some up. Why don't you have that meeting now? Lucius seemed quite anxious to get this war started."

"The war's already started." Harry corrected. "They are giddy for my move."

"Then don't let them wait any longer. If I go now, I can come back in time for lunch and we can have that leg fixed by tonight. I don't think anything good will come out of having a meeting while you're in pain."

"I suppose you're right. Take someone with you. I don't want you traveling alone."

"Of course. Shall I send the others here?"

"Yes please."

Daphne gave a nod and then exited the study, letting the door swing shut behind her.

Ten minutes later, the study door opened and in stepped the Death Eaters. Harry made sure they were all here before locking the study door and then placing a silencing charm in the room. Harry studied each person in front of him before lowering his injured leg from the coffee table and then siting up straight.

"Take a seat." Harry said at last, gesturing to the other couches in the study. When everyone did as they were told, Harry began to speak again.

"I don't think introductions are necessary. I know all of you, some better then others and all of you know me, perhaps even better then I know myself. We share a deep and jarring history between us but I am willing to put the past aside in hopes of obtaining a better future." Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "I admit that I don't trust any of you but that I am willing to take that leap of faith if all of you will do the same for me. I am not Lord Voldemort. I will not run things the way he did. I will do this my way and I will try to keep all our best interest at heart. Having said that, I have decided that I will step up and be the next Dark Lord. Will there be any problems with this new shift in power?"

When no one objected, Harry spoke again.

"There will be no more mention of war and bloodshed in front of the children. They are too young to be pulled into this. Having said that, we will be holding meetings for these discussions. If anyone must speak to me directly about anything regarding the war, then find me directly and we will speak privately."

When no one spoke, Harry turned to Lucius.

"Lucius, why don't you bring us all up to date about everything that has been going on during the last 13 years. Afterwords we can have a discussion about what we must do do to prepare for war."


	9. Chapter 9

**Father Figure**

**Written by**: HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary**: All Harry wanted after the war was to fulfill his promise to Remus and Tonks. However his chance to raise Teddy Lupin is snatched away when he is placed in Azkaban for murdering Lord Voldemort. Thirteen years later Harry breaks out of Azkaban in hopes of perusing his role as Teddy's godfather. Despite being labeled as the new Dark Lord, Harry tries his best to be the father figure that would make his parents, Sirius and Remus proud.

**Warnings**: Spoilers from DH!

**Chapter 9**

"Now that the dust has settled for the most part, surprisingly very little has changed Milord." Lucius replied, standing up to address his companions. "The first few years, Shacklebolt led massive raids in hopes of extinguishing all forms of rebellion. It was a mess. He was fighting two fronts, one against those who tried to take the opportunity to rise into power as the next Dark Lord and the other against rebellions led by those who were displeased with your imprisonment, Milord."

Harry let out a harsh laugh at the last statement.

"Really? I was under the impression that Shacklebolt was bowing to the public's whims."

"Perhaps." Avery spoke up. "But I believe it would have been more for personal gain. You are indeed one of the most powerful and most influential wizards alive in Great Britain."

"No need for flattery, Avery."

"I am merely stating the truth. You were one heck of a foe, Milord." He continued wistfully. "I am one of the few remaining who have been with Tom since his rise to power. It is safe to say, and Tom would have agreed with me, that you were probably his most respected, notable and worthy opponent."

"I was merely a child fighting to live. I would have gladly traded places with anyone who desired to be number one on the Dark Lord's most wanted dead list."

"Ah, but then none of our lives would have been half as interesting." Avery continued after pausing. "Nevertheless Milord, it is a shame that you have yet to realize the nature of the threat in which you possess over your enemies. Everyone here can bear testament to your magical abilities. Shacklebolt's viciousness with squashing those who did not support your imprisonment only proves how influential you really are Milord. You're a threat to him and his position as the Minister of Magic, it is only logical that he would want to get rid of you as best as he can. Bowing to the public's whims, in my opinion was really a cover up for his real intentions."

"Whichever the case, I will never forgive him for sending me to Azkaban. He shan't live much longer with my intentions of disrupting the peace. I'll make Voldemort's reign look like child's play."

"You have our full support, Milord." The group spoke as one.

"Indeed. So Lucius," Harry turned to face the elder blond again. "What else has been going on?"

"Well after the rebellions and Shacklebolt's position being secured, for the most part peace has reigned in Britain. He has restored the magical world of Britain to most of her former glory. For the most part most places show no signs of ever being touched by war. Actually he has tried very hard to make it so that no signs of your predecessor ever existed"

"I can understand Shacklebolt wanting to restore the country as quickly as possible, but its rather odd for him to want to refuse to acknowledge Voldemort. I would have thought he would have wore it proudly that he was the one that brought the wizardry world out of Voldemort's devastation."

"In which case he would have had to acknowledge his grave mistake of sending the Chosen One to Azkaban." Nott pointed out. "You are attached to Tom more then you know Milord. By trying to erase Tom, he can erase you and thereby never having to admit his mistake."

"Then I will just have to remind the world of the both of us." Harry murmured quietly.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be pleased." Rookwood acknowledge. "You will have the entire Death Eaters forces at your disposal Milord.."

"Speaking of which, exactly how many of you are there?"

"As you know we are the reminder of the Inner Circle." Lucius gestured at the group of people. "As for how many beyond that, Yaxley can give you a better number after a detailed count. For now it is just us and our decedents."

"Will that be enough to defeat the Order and the Ministry?"

"Milord, I believe that you will know the Order of the Phoenix better then we do." Macnair pointed out.

"I know the old Oder. Who knows how much it has changed."

"Looks like we have much scouting and researching to do." Rabstan said. "Once we get a better picture of both our forces and theirs then we can know how to respond."

"Indeed." Harry agreed. "We can continue this meeting after I get a better sense of the exact number of Death Eaters I am currently leading, the Order, the Ministry and the damages done by the recent raid in Knocktrun Alley."

"Shall we update ourselves on Hogwarts as well?" Rodophus asked.

"Hogwarts is perhaps the only place I know everything about." Harry replied. "I will speak to Kreacher later. He has been faithfully working there since my absence."

"A brilliant placement Milord." Rodophus pointed out.

"Unintentional, but it did turn out for..." Harry stopped talking when he was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by a second and then a third knock.

"Get the door." Harry said to no one in particular. Yaxley who had been closes to the door stood up and hurried to the door.

"Draco," Yaxley acknowledge after opening the door. "You know better then to interrupt a meeting."

"My apologizes." Draco said, looking beyond the Death Eater and focused his attention on Harry. "Lunch is ready."

"Lunch is ready?" Yaxley said incredulously. "You interrupted the meeting because lunch is ready?"

"Daphne and Astoria has returned with the Skele-Gro, Po—Milord." Draco corrected himself. "As it can take up to 12 hours to heal the wound, Daphne has suggested that you take the potion as soon as possible."

"Thank you Draco. Give us a minute will you? We'll be right out."

"Of course."

Harry waited for Yaxley to close the door firmly behind him before speaking again.

"I shall take the Skele-Gro after lunch. Hopefully I shall be feeling fine by dinner. In the meantime I want all of you to find out as much as you can about the Order and the Ministry. Spread the world that I am the new Dark Lord and we shall see how many are willing to follow my leadership. Tomorrow I shall personally access the damages done at Knockturn Alley. Tomorrow night we shall discuss our findings, what the best approach is to respond to Shacklebolt and of course how to secure my position."

"As you wish Milord." The group said as one. Harry stood up and the others followed suit.

"Right then. You are all dismissed. Lucius, may I have a quick word please?"

"Of course Milord." Lucius replied, taking his seat again. Harry waited until the door shut after the last person before speaking again.

"You were Voldemort's right hand." Harry said bluntly, more of a statement then a question.

"His Lordship never trusted anyone enough to have one."

"But you were close? As in Bellatix, and Barty Crouch Jr. close?"

"I don't understand. What is that suppose to mean?

"Voldemort might not have shown it, but he trusted them with his life."

"After the disaster at the Depart of Mysteries..." Lucius paused when he noticed Harry suck in a deep breath. "I wasn't in his good gracious as I use to be."

"I know that. But I wanted to make sure that once upon a time you were up on that list. I want to know that you did hold weight."

"Yes I did."

"Will that be enough for me?"

"I don't understand."

"The news of me stepping into the Dark Lord's shoes will spread rapidly. I meant it when I said that I don't trust you, any of you." Harry said quietly. "However, among the others I trust you the most. I need someone at my side and I mean it in the literal sense especially at this critical time during my rise to power. I need to know that you will be that person."

"With all due respect, I do not think I am the right candidate for what you are asking. I understand your need to have that influential and respected Death Eater at your side at all times to help secure your position among the ranks, but I do not think that I am the right person to do so. As you mentioned Milord, I am the only one you trust right now and so I should really be out there leading troops and securing your position from that perspective. As thrilled as I am to be offered the position of right hand man to the Dark Lord, I must refuse the offer."

"I was hoping you could juggle both."

"I can, but that will not be wise."

"Very well then. I suppose I will have to find another."

"May I suggest someone Milord?"

"I suppose. You do know them better then I do."

"Draco."

"He is caring for Teddy and Scropius. I rather not have him directly involved in the war and especially not seen as my shadow. I don't want him as a target. We'll be busy with war. He is essentially the last line of defense against anyone who might try to turn the children into targets."

"Draco will not sit back in war. He's involved in this as much as you and I. I can understand where you are coming from, but this is his decision. I believe he is the right person. You know him better then any of us and..."

"and it is because I know him so well that I know that he was not made to be a Death Eater. I have no doubt that he will kill to protect those he loves but we both know that he does not take pleasure in the act itself. He's not like you Lucius."

"Still this is his decision. You know him quite well and you trust him enough with the children in your absence. He will be a great asset, one that can bridge the gap between you, the older generation and the new one."

* * *

Lunch was a quick affair. After everyone had finished eating, Astoria and Narcissa went to the kitchen to clean up while the Death Eaters left Grimmauld Place to begin their task. The children had gone off to play another game of exploding snap and for a minute Harry, Daphne and Draco were left alone in the dining hall. The latter looked like he had something to say but wasn't sure how to say it.

"The Skele-Gro's ready Harry." Daphne said. "I suggest you take it now so that you'll probably get a good nights sleep afterward."

"Thanks. Just leave it at my bedside table. I'll drink it a little later." Harry replied. "Do you think you could leave us alone for a minute Daphne?"

"Right, um, of course." Daphne murmured when she noticed Draco was still here when she had expected him to be gone by now.

"Why wasn't I informed of the meeting?" Draco demanded the moment they were alone.

"Your presence was unnecessary." Harry replied.

"I have every right to be..."

"We both know you're not Death Eater material." Harry began. "Killing is not really in your nature nor is it in mine."

Draco who had opened his mouth to protest was once again cut off by Harry.

"Don't argue. I know how tormented you had been when you tried to fulfill Voldemort's wishes during our sixth year."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know enough. Of all the people here, childhood arch-nemesis or not, I know you the best. Six years of living under the same roof can do that to people you know? And it is for this reason that I know you so well that I did not inform you about the meeting."

"That doesn't..."

"You know that I would never intentionally put others, especially those who I care about in harms way. You're a father and uncle, Draco. I rather you not participate directly in this for those reasons if not for anything else. I have many others at my disposal. I will not need you."

"Still that..."

"Nevertheless I didn't think that I would be having this conversation with you so soon. After turning down my offer, Lucius has recommended you to be my right handed man."

"What?" Draco asked wide-eye. That was the last thing that he had been expecting.

"Your father has recommended you to be my right handed man, more precisely the Dark Lord's right handed man."

"And my father has turned this offer down?" Draco asked with disbelief.

"Yes. He is right in the way that he will serve me better when he's out there leading my troops. But I still need someone by my side at all times, especially at this critical time when I'm waging war and securing my position at the same time."

"And my father wants me to be..."

"I do too." Harry stared steadily at Draco. "As I said, you're the person I know the best, the person I trust the most and as Lucius says, the person that can bridge the gap between the older generation and the new one. However..."

"However what?"

"Like I said I don't think you're ready for this. You'll be in the spotlight and with both of us in the spotlight I fear that the children will end up as direct targets of the Light. They are still young and vulnerable and personally I will feel better if you took care of the children while both Lucius and I are away."

Draco remained silent as he processed what Harry was saying.

"In the end this is your decision Draco."

"Has the war officially begun?"

"Not quite. They left to do some research about the Ministry and the Order. Tomorrow I will personally tour Knockturn Alley to access the damages done. Tomorrow night the meeting will reconvene. More likely then not I will be sending the Death Eaters on raids the day after tomorrow."

"I will not sit quietly through this war." Draco said very slowly. "Narcissa, Astoria and Daphne can care for the children."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I will be your right hand man Milord."

"I don't need a response right away. Perhaps you should think about this."

"I already have. I never was one to play on the defense. Besides I know I'll go crazy if I'm stuck here doing nothing."

"You'll be protecting the boys. It'll make all of us feel a little better knowing you're here." Harry pointed out.

"Narcissa, Astoria and Daphne can do that. That's more then enough people to keep the children safe. I am going to be your right hand man and that's my final decision."

"Very well. Then it's settled." Harry paused. "Tomorrow we will go to Knockturn Alley together. "

"Perhaps we can bring the boys. We can mix a little business with pleasure. Besides, this will probably be the last time they'll be out and about, that is until the end of the war."

"True. But is it wise to place the children out in the open when we all know that they are potential targets? Safety first Draco."

"We can take extra precautions. They deserve to spend one last carefree day in the open before war starts. Who knows how long the war will last."

"I will consider it." Harry said at last. "In the meantime I think its best if I take the Skele-Gro now. My leg needs to be fully functional before our departure tomorrow."

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, Draco was awaken by tapping on the window. Lazily he waived his wand to open the window. The owl that had awoken him swooped in and landed on his pillow, stretching out its talon so that Draco could remove the letter attached to its leg. Draco did so and then waited for the owl to fly away before turning his attention onto the letter.

"Oh great." He groaned to himself when he read the letter from McGonagall demanding to know why Teddy hadn't returned to Hogwwarts. "Just what we need right now."

He quickly did his morning routine and then headed for breakfast where he knew he would be able to find Harry.

"Po—Milord." Draco corrected himself as he sat down at the table at the dining hall where Harry, Daphne, Astoria and the boys were already gathered.

"Harry is fine." Harry said. "when not out doing official business of course."

"Right, Ha—Harry." Draco tested out the name which was still quite foreign to him. "Got a letter from McGonagall this morning. I hadn't replied yet because I wanted to consult your opinion first."

"I presume this has to do with Teddy's absence from Hogwarts?" Harry asked, placing down his fork.

"Yes."

"Well tell her the truth. You feel that Teddy is safer amongst us then at Hogwarts. She will understand soon enough anyway. Better yet I shall tell her myself. I am his godfather after all."

"Is that wise? I mean having a confrontation with McGonagall so soon and..."

"I don't plan to speak to her face to face."

"A fire call then?"

"I've already disabled the floo at Grimmaulds. I think a letter will do."

"I would think that owl post would be monitored now, though by who I am not sure."

"It won't matter anyways. The world will know soon enough that I've been reunited with Teddy and that I am the Dark Lord."

"Still rather not have the letter intercepted."

"I suppose." Harry murmured as he thought of a better way to inform McGonagall that Teddy would not be returning to Hogwarts in the near future and for her to not contact them again in regards to that matter.

"Kreacher." Harry said at last. A moment later, the house elf appeared before him.

"Yes Master?" the house elf asked.

"I want you to deliver a message to McGonagall. Tell her that Teddy will not be returning to Hogwarts and that nothing she can say or do will be able to persuade me otherwise. If she asks for an explanation then merely state that she will understand soon enough. You are not to say anything else. Once you are done, you may return and live at Grimmauld."

"Kreacher can really come back and live at Grimmauld?" Kreacher asked with hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes. You may do so if you promise that in my absence you will protect Teddy and Scropius and that you will answer to their call for any reason at all."

Harry was so focused on Kreacher that he missed the grateful and somewhat surprised expressions that had splashed across the Malfoys face.

"Oh thank you Master Potter. You are so kind. I will protect Mister Lupin and Mister Malfoy with my life."

"Teddy, Scropius." Harry addressed, turning to the boys. Once he gotten their full attention, he began to speak again. "This is Kreacher. Aside from Dobby, he is is the most loyal house-elf that I have ever met. He will be here to protect you and provide you with anything at all while I am away."

Harry then turned his attention back onto Kreacher.

"Draco and I will be out touring Knockturn Alley. When you return, I want you to strengthen the wards even more so then before. There will be no floo and aparation into the house is disabled to everyone. I shall personally decided who may be allowed into this house. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Very well, you are dismissed Kreacher."

With a pop, Kreacher was gone.

"Shall we get going Draco?" Harry asked, standing up.

"I'm right behind you Harry."

"Take care of the children will you?" Harry spoke to no one in particular.

"Of course." Daphne replied.

"Daddy, I thought you said that Teddy and I can come along today." Scropius interrupted.

"I did, didn't I?" Draco glanced up at Harry to see if he was still up with bringing the children along with them.

"Perhaps some other time." Harry said softly. "I don't think its safe for you to be outside right now."

"But Uncle Harry..." the small boy protested.

"Some other time Scropius?" Harry said gently. "Your father and I have some important things to do today."

Harry's resolve nearly melted away when Scropius pouted and looked like he was going to cry. He had to keep reminding himself that this was for the best in order to keep himself from giving in.

"Tell you what Scropius. Why don't you tell me what you like, anything at all, and I'll buy it for you as apologizing for not taking you and Teddy out today."

"Anything at all?"

"Anything that money can buy."

"Hmm." Scropius scrunched up his face as he thought of what he wanted.

The minutes ticked by slowly, yet Harry waited patiently for the answer knowing that he would spend his entire fortune to keep the child safe.

* * *

So here is the next chapter. I do appreciate your input so do remember to **Review**!


	10. Chapter 10

**ather Figure**

**Written by**: HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary**: All Harry wanted after the war was to fulfill his promise to Remus and Tonks. However his chance to raise Teddy Lupin is snatched away when he is placed in Azkaban for murdering Lord Voldemort. Thirteen years later Harry breaks out of Azkaban in hopes of perusing his role as Teddy's godfather. Despite being labeled as the new Dark Lord, Harry tries his best to be the father figure that would make his parents, Sirius and Remus proud.

**Warnings**: Spoilers from DH!

**Chapter 10**

Minerva McGonagall watched the owl which carried her letter to Draco disappear completely from view. She let out a long sigh as she thought about the contents of the letter which had to do with Teddy's absence from Hogwarts. Considering what Shacklebolt had been doing lately, she understood why the Malfoy's had Teddy withdrawn from the school. Yet Teddy's absence even after she had extended her hand of safety and protection from the Ministry, bothered her deeply. This wasn't just about Teddy being gone but about the safety of the school as a whole. Hogwarts had always been considered the safest place in England both in times of war and peace and even though she knew that she and the Malfoy's have never seen eye to eye, this was one fact that the blond family could not deny. Still Draco had withdrawn Teddy from Hogwarts and this subtle move had sent alarms off in her head. She wasn't naive, she knew that they were at the brink of war, but she was still surprised that Hogwarts was already on the top of the Dark Forces list when she would have thought that the Ministry would have been their main concern.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Before she could even let the person in, the door swung open and Shacklebolt barged into the room.

"Minister, what a present surprise. What brings you here so early in the morning, even before breakfast?" McGonagall asked, though she already had an inkling as to why.

"Headmistress." Kingsley acknowledged. "Please send Teddy Lupin here. I have a few questions that I'll like to ask him at the Ministry."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

Kingsley's face darkened at that response.

"This matter is of utmost importance."

"I'm sorry but..."

"McGonagall, I'm sure you heard about Potter and the Death Eater's escape from Azkaban. It is in your best interest that you allow me to do my job as I allow you to do yours."

"Are you trying to intimidate me Shacklebolt?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "You seem to forget that I'm not one of your bootlickers at the Ministry or those spineless creatures that now make up the new Order."

"I'm not a man to be crossed, McGonagall."

"You made a fine example out of Harry."

Kingsley looked like he was going to retort to that statement but finally decided not to do so.

"I will kindly ask you one more time to have Teddy brought up here. Otherwise I will have my men make a scene out of this."

"You can tear down Hogwarts to search for the boy but you won't find him here. Mr. Malfoy had the forethought that Hogwarts is no longer safe for his nephew. Teddy never arrived at Hogwarts."

"Oh?"

"You've successfully drove the boy underground. I'll be quite surprised if you ever get the chance to catch a glimpse of Teddy in the near future."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"We're at the brink of war Minister. Why are you still wasting time finding a child? If your theory is correct and Malfoy pulling out Teddy is anything to go by, then perhaps Hogwarts is indeed no longer safe. The school can't really be safe being on the Dark's number 2 target list, or can it?"

Shacklebolt wanted to rebuke, but didn't know what to say.

"Go back to the Ministry and prepare for what is to come. You've wanted your war, well now you've got it. You better make the most out of these last few days of peace."

"I've got your full support headmistress?"

McGonagall didn't reply immediately. She gave the Minister a long and piercing stare.

"You're no better then Fudge and Scrimgeour_**, **_ Shacklebolt." The headmistress began slowly. "There are somethings that I don't agree with you on, mainly the cause of this war. However I suppose you're better then the alternative."

"That will have to do for now." The Minster said stiffly. "I will contact you shortly in regards to the war." He turned away from the headmistress and walked towards the door. "Have a nice day."

The door to the headmistress' office had barely shut tight when a voice from the far corner spoke.

"Perhaps my Master was wrong." The voice began.

"Who's there?" McGonagall demanded, shocked that there was someone else in the room whom she had not noticed. "Show yourself."

"Perhaps you are fit to ensure the safety of the inhabitants at this school." Kreacher said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Kreacher!" McGonagall exclaimed, completely surprised by the house-elf's presence. She had known the house elf had been working at the school, but the house-elf had never been the first to seek her out for anything and she hadn't heard him acknowledge any master since he started working here.

"Mister Lupin will not be returning to Hogwarts. Nothing you can say or do will persuade my Master otherwise. Please do not contact him or anyone else for that matter in regards to this subject."

"and why is that?" McGonagall asked sharply. "What is the reason that Draco Malfoy gave that..."

"Mister Malfoy said nothing though I believe he agrees with my Master. This is what my Master wishes. My Master says that you will understand soon enough."

"and who is your Master if he is not Draco?"

Kreacher's eyes widened slightly when he realized his slip.

"I've already said too much. I will say no more."

"I've allowed you to work under this roof without questioning your motive. You owe me this much Kreacher." McGonagall said, her voice quivering with anger.

"And I will never forget this." Kreacher acknowledged. "Even when I am away from Hogwarts, I will remember you kindness."

"Away from Hogwarts? You're leaving?"

"My Master wants me home. I have new orders to obey. Good day Headmistress." And with that Kreacher disappeared with a pop, leaving McGonagall to ponder about the new information.

* * *

Harry's face darkened the minute he and Draco appeared in the the center of Daphne's restaurant. The place was a mess. The furniture was flipped while food scraps and broken chinaware were scattered across the floor.

"Bloody hell." Draco exclaimed. "How did you and Teddy mange to escape here unscathed?"

"Upon an innocent's life." Harry replied quietly. "Jason stayed behind to fend off the Ministry while Teddy and I slipped out the back door."

Draco let out a frustrated curse at that.

"Did you know him?" Harry asked.

"Like family. He was Daphne's adopted little brother."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be." Draco gave a shrug. "His death is not your fault."

"I still feel responsible. I should have made him come with us."

"Then make sure the Minster is slaughtered and the Ministry crushed."

"Easier said then done."

"Not having second doubts are you Milord?" Draco asked, suddenly turning very serious which effectively destroyed the grim atmosphere surrounding them.

"No. Rest assured Draco, Shacklebolt will be dead soon enough. The Ministry of Magic shall soon follow. Any uprisings and rebellions will be crushed."

"Then I don't see a problem. Shaklebolt may have the upper hand right now but once our forces are gathered, we will be the victors."

A moment of silence gathered between them.

"Right. So where to first? You know Knockturn Alley better then I do." Harry changed the subject.

"Door to door will be for the best. This way we can have a thorough inspection and an accurate assessment of what must be done."

* * *

When Minerva McGonagall arrived in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, she was surprised to find that the House of Black was visible to her. The curiosity that Kreacher had sparked had led her her here and now that she was here she couldn't leave without satisfying her suspicions. She just had to know if what she suspected was true. Taking in a deep breath, she walked up the steps and then knocked on the door. A moment later the door swung upon and McGonagall frowned when she didn't see anyone greet her.

"Hello Headmistress McGonagall." Kreacher said, stepping out and then letting the door swing shut behind him. "What brings you here. I thought I already made my Master's wishes quite clear to you. He does not wish to be disturbed about Teddy."

"Is your Master home?" McGonagall asked. "I wish to speak to him myself."

"Go back to Hogwarts. My Master is not home."

"I swear that I will bring no harm to your Master or the occupants of this House. Just let me speak with him directly."

"My Master is not home."

"Kreacher..."

"My Master is not home. Go back to Hogwarts."

"Where did he go?"

"Kreacher is not at liberty to tell."

"When will he return?"

"He did not say. Go back to Hogwarts. Kreacher will inform my Master that you came to visit."

"I am not leaving until I speak with your Master."

"Very well. Suit yourself." Kreacher said. And with that, the house-elf disappeared.

* * *

"Last stop, Borgan and Burkes." Draco said from Harry's side, opening the door to let the other man into the shop.

"Wonderful." Harry said, stepping into the shop. They had spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon in Knockturn Alley getting detailed reports on the damages done. They had yet to speak of Harry's rise to power to those in the Alley, but it was clear from the shop keepers behavior that they understood the underlying meaning of Harry's message.

"One more stop." Harry mentioned softly so that only Draco could hear. He let his eyes wander across the shelves before focusing his attention on the set of eyes that seemed to be floating in the shadows. "Did promise to get Scropius a present."

Draco did not say anything to that. He watched the the pair of eyes that Harry was so focused on with weary as it came out of the shadows and into the light. The man whom the eyes belong to looked pale as though he was seeing a ghost. He paused for a second before stepping closer to Harry. He was so close to Harry that Draco had to pull Harry back and step protectively in front of him.

"T—Tom?" the man whispered as he leaned closer to get a better look at Harry's disguise, seemingly completely oblivious of Draco's presence.

"Mr. Borgan." Draco spoke loudly trying to draw the man's attention away from Harry. Mr. Borgan didn't seem to hear him as he tried to step closer to Harry.

"No." Harry said, taking a few steps back so that there was some distance between him and the others. He was surprised that the older man recognized the disguise as so far the people he had met in Knockturn Alley did not make the association to Tom. "The name is Potter."

"Potter?" Mr.. Borgan said though he still seemed to be in his trace. "That's not possible because..."

"because I don't look like this?" Harry asked, undoing his disguise which effectively broke Mr. Borgan's trance. "because Harry Potter would not know how Tom Riddle looked like and therefore could not disguise as him. Or even if he did know how Tom looked like, he would not chose to disguise himself as Riddle."

Mr. Borgan gaped at him. He watched wordlessly as Harry changed back into Tom and then back into Harry with ease.

"and how do I know that you are not Tom and Potter was the real disguise."

Draco couldn't help but scoff at Mr. Borgan's boldness.

"What do you think Malfoy? I think Voldemort would have put him under the Cruciatus Curse at the very least for making that statement." Harry asked.

The shopkeeper's mouth fell open as his eyes darted between the two men, noticing that the blond was quite at ease.

"Indeed, your predecessor would have already cruio him for mentioning Tom, Milord. I understand that he wants nothing to do with his past. You wouldn't even be having this bizarre conversation."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Right. If I really was Voldemort I would be laughing right now as Mr. Borgan here drowns in his own blood." Harry paused. "At last I am not Voldemort and shall not take offense in his disbelief of my real identity. "

"You can't be Vo—Voldemort even if you tried Milord. You are too kind." Draco remarked.

"Only to those who deserve my kindness." Harry corrected quietly. "As of now not many fall under that category."

A heavy silence fell as the others digested the implications that Harry had left unsaid.

"So the rumors are true then Mr. Potter?" Mr. Borgan asked carefully as he noticed the playful air disappear from Harry as the younger man made his last statement.

"The rumors are still rumors. It will be made official soon enough." Harry stated. "After all I can't accept Shacklebolt's gift empty handed. The present shall be returned in full."

"Wonderful." Mr. Borgan eyes glistened with delight.

"But for now I need an assessment of the damages done to this shop, including a list of stolen objects. I also need any and all information that you may have on friends and foes."

The shopkeeper waived his wand and a piece of parchment zoomed off his desk. He caught it in mid air and then handed it to Harry.

"That's the list of missing objects." He said as Harry pocketed the paper. "As for information, I don't know where to start."

"Perhaps the most recent. Anything strange or unusual, anything out of the ordinary, that is besides the Ministry raids in Knockturn Alley."

"The Ministry's rounding people up. Anyone suspected of having any connection with the Dark Lord has been taken in for questioning."

"We're very aware of that." Draco interrupted. "I too was taken into custody."

"You were taken into custody because you belong to a family that's always supported the Dark Lord, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Borgan corrected.

"Then what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What I mean is that anyone who has a possible connection with Harry Potter has been taken in for questioning."

Harry frowned at this. He waived his hand for the shopkeeper to elaborate.

"Are you aware that not too long ago Ollivander was escorted out of his shop by a group of aurors?"

"What?" Harry asked with shock clearly written on his face.

"The word on the street is that he refused to cooperate when questioned about the man who was accompanying Mr. Lupin on the day that Knocktrun Alley was raided. Shacklebolt wants to know the identity of the man who had gone under the radar with Lupin and since he didn't cooperate, he had been taken away."

"Shacklebolt should have known better then to go after Ollivander." Harry growled in anger. "There's no way the wandmaker would..."

"How strong is your hero-complex?" Draco suddenly interrupted. "Shacklebolt's probably relaying on that to lure you out in the open. He's probably hoping to get his hands on someone or something that..."

"What hero-complex?" Harry interrupted. "If I ever had one, surely it would have been beaten out of me when Shacklebolt sent me to Azkaban for saving England."

"Good, because I highly doubt that the Dark Lord would throw himself at a curse that's been aimed for another."

"I have minions at my disposal now." Harry said quietly. "However if push comes to shove then I will get my hands dirty. Believe me, I can make Voldemort's reign look like child's play. "

A heavy silence descended upon them. Finally Harry turned his attention back onto Mr. Borgan before speaking again.

"We best be going now."

"Of course. I'm sure you're a busy man Milord. It was already very kind of you to personally come to to Knockturn to assess the damages."

Harry gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"I'll look into Ollivander." Harry added. "He's one man Shacklebolt should have know not to touch."

* * *

It had been a long time since she had sat on the front steps of another person's home in the form of her animagus. In fact she was sure that she hadn't sat so patiently for so many hours since the day Harry Potter had been left at his relative's doorstep. So far her wait had been in vain. There had been no signs of movement in or around the house. Finally when she had decided that she had slipped away from Hogwarts long enough, she spotted two men walking briskly towards the house.

McGonagall knew she had been spotted and recognized when Draco Malfoy stopped walking and pointed her out to his dark hair companion with a nod in her direction. The dark hair companion whom McGonagall recognized with shock as Tom Riddle didn't pause in his step though he did wear a frown on his face.

"Think Scropius would fancy owning a cat?" The dark haired man asked lightly as he stopped right in front of McGonagall.

"Scropius is too young to take care of himself. What gives you the idea that he can take care of a pet?"

"That was a rhetorical question Draco."

The dark hand man suddenly reached out and before McGonagall could react, she was being lifted into the air by her neck. Immediately she started to claw at the man in hopes that he would release her from his firm grip. He ignored her and then proceeded to enter Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Draco following behind him.

McGonagall stilled in the man's hands once he and Draco stepped into the living room. A few Death Eaters occupied the sofa on the far side of the room while Teddy and Scropius were playing a game of chess on the other side of the room. The children didn't seem to notice them yet but the adults had as a few of them had jumped to their feet with their wands outstretched and pointed directly at her.

"Yaxely, Rookwood, Rabstan," The man who was holding her addressed those who had their wands out in a tone of warning. He placed her on his shoulder before continuing. "Ollivander's disappeared. See if you guys can find any information regarding that. I'll like a full report tonight."

"Of course Milord." Rookwood replied. He stored his wand, eyed the cat once more before taking his leave. The other two soon followed suit.

"Is that a cat?" Scropius asked. He and Teddy had abandoned their game and was now standing in front of them.

"She's beautiful isn't she? Found her on the doorstep. She's probably a stray."

"Can we keep her Uncle Harry?" The 5 year old boy asked hopefully.

McGonagall's breath seem to hitch when she heard that the man holding her was Harry.

"That depends on her. Despite what you may think, animals choose their own Master." Harry said softly. "They have their own will. If she thinks you worthy enough she will stay otherwise she'll leave and nothing you can do can stop her."

"I want her, uncle Harry."

"She's yours, that is if she allows it." With gentle hands Harry took the cat from his shoulder and handed her to Scropius.

"Can she belong to Teddy too?" Scorpius asked as he brought the cat close to his chest and buried his head in her fur.

Harry gave a laugh.

"I'll let you two work that out."

"Thank you Uncle Harry. You're the best." Scropius said once more before darting from the room with the cat clutched tightly against him.

"You okay Teddy?" Harry turned to face his godson who had been quiet all along.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice cat." He said with a shrug before taking his leave.

"Teddy?"

Teddy ignored his Godfather and continued to walk away. Harry watched with a frown on his face until the boy had disappeared from view.

"What's with him?" Harry asked to one in particular.

"That Mr. Potter, I believe is call jealousy." Lucius Malfoy finally spoke up from the sofa. "Teddy's probably a little hurt from the lack of attention you spend on him in comparison to Scropius."

"He's older. He should understand that..."

"And you should understand that you are Teddy's godfather. He is and always will be your first and foremost priority. Or have you lost sight of that?"

"What? I..." Harry sputtered. "If Teddy wants a cat then he'll get a cat. He never said..."

"He shouldn't need to Mr. Potter." Lucius said again. Harry looked like he was going to say something but Malfoy spoke up again.

"Speaking of cats, how in the world did you get McGonagall to willingly set foot here?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lucius." Harry replied with a mischievous smile.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Afraid not." Harry paused. "Since there is still some time before dinner, why don't you and Draco take the boys to shop for all the necessitates of owning the cat."

"You are really serious about keeping the cat Mr. Potter."

"The cat is my guest as are you and your family Lucius."

"I understand." Lucius murmured. "Come Draco. We best be off now if we wish to back in time for dinner."

"I suppose." Draco said. The two men turned to leave. Just as they stepped out of the living room, Harry called after them.

"Leave the cat. I reckon I better find out who she belongs to and why she's here."

"Perhaps one of us shall stay to help you examine the cat?" Lucius asked without turning around.

"She's just a cat. Besides, there are plenty of people in this House to lend aid, that is if I shall require it. Relax Lucius, I know what I'm doing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Father Figure**

**Written by**: HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary**: All Harry wanted after the war was to fulfill his promise to Remus and Tonks. However his chance to raise Teddy Lupin is snatched away when he is placed in Azkaban for murdering Lord Voldemort. Thirteen years later Harry breaks out of Azkaban in hopes of perusing his role as Teddy's godfather. Despite being labeled as the new Dark Lord, Harry tries his best to be the father figure that would make his parents, Sirius and Remus proud.

**Warnings**: Spoilers from DH!

**Chapter 11**

"How long have you been waiting on my doorstep?" Harry asked, leaning against Scopius' bedroom door as he studied the cat who was looking at pictures on the bedside table. He stepped into the room and locked the door behind him, his eyes never blinking as he watched the cat transform into a human.

"Not nearly as long as when I was observing the Dursley's after Voldemort's first reign." McGonagall replied steadily, noting that Harry had dropped his disguise as Tom.

"out of curiosity, how long would you have waited, Professor?"

"However long it took to get a chance to speak with you Potter."

"It's Lord Potter to you, Headmistress." Harry corrected. "Speaking of which, don't you have duties at Hogwarts? Surely you can't abandon your job for an undisclosed amount of time and hope that the school will remain standing upon your return. Have you forgotten McGonagall that the war has begun?"

"Yet you have invited me into your home without question." McGonagall countered.

"and so I have." Harry chuckled. "still should you not be worried that I already have sent men to attack Hogwarts while you're away? I am the Dark Lord after all and the conquest of Hogwarts by the Dark Lord is inevitable."

"How is it that you can speak of being the Dark Lord so easily and the murder of children as though you are talking about the weather? You are not the Harry Potter I remember. I am saddened to see that Azkaban has changed you so profoundly. Black would have..."

"And whose fault is that?" Harry suddenly shouted. "Who's fault is it that another Dark Lord has risen? Surely my actions can't be blamed after you lot sent me to Azkaban for saving England."

"Everyone has choices Potter. You will be blamed if you continue down this unsavory path. Black wouldn't have wanted you to turn out this way. Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted to see you turn out this way. I don't want to see you turn out his way Harry."

"I don't give a damn about what Dumbledore thinks or what Sirius would have wanted. They're both dead and you will be too in a matter of time."

McGonagall didn't seem at all fazed by the threat of her life.

"Dumbledore was wrong. It's not about choices. I was never given a choice to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort would have killed me if I didn't kill him first. I was never given the choice to be the Dark Lord. Lucius is right about one thing. Even if I refuse to be the Dark Lord, Shacklebolt's still going to come after me till I'm dead. Might as well have an army to defend myself with."

"So you are motivated by revenge."

"Partially. There's no harm in completing Voldemort's work. England's already tried the Light's way and it has failed. I suppose it wouldn't do much more harm to run this place by Tom's, that is my own philosophy."

"You're insane Potter. You out of all people should know the terrible deeds Voldemort has caused during his reign."

"What do you expect of one who had been a host to a piece of Voldemort's soul? We aren't as different as Dumbledore had claimed us to be."

A long pause followed Harry's statement.

"I did not invite you into my home to discuss my sanity. All you need to know is that I am the Dark Lord and since you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts, you are therefore my enemy." He paused. "Now tell me McGonagall, why are you here? Surely you haven't come just because of Teddy's absence from Hogwarts. Surely you now understand why he will not return to the school. This is for his safety. I will not put my godson in harm's way, especially when I know for a fact that Hogwarts will crumble under my attack."

"and I will not willingly watch a former pupil of mine walk astray. For that matter, neither would your favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Don't you dare bring Remus into this."

"Surely Remus will be disappointed in your poor judgment and his poor choice of naming you godfather. He's..."

"If I were you, I'll stop right there McGonagall." Harry said with warning between clenched teeth. "You can say whatever you like about me, do whatever you wish to me if given the chance, however don't you dare speak of Moony like that and expect to walk out of my home alive." He paused and then added as an afterthought. "The image that Teddy has of his father doesn't need to be further ruined by you, even if Teddy isn't home at the moment."

"As though you would have allowed me to walk out of here alive, at least not after you've made your future intentions so clear."

"How else am I to explain to Scropus why his cat suddenly died. Did you see the way his eyes lit up when I told him you were his? He's quite fond of you."

"You could always buy him a new one."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Harry asked. "And another cat will not be the same. Why else do you think I haven't replaced Padfoot with a black dog or Moony with a wolf? As much as I love canines, the replacement will never be the same."

"Then why am I here? Your intentions couldn't have possibly been just to present Malfoy with a pet. You knew the cat was me yet you still allowed me entry. "

"You haven't answered my question either. Why did you come?"

"To say that this had nothing to do with Teddy is a lie. I wanted him at Hogwarts if only to have the presumed feeling of safety when war did break out. I wanted to know who the Dark Lord was and if it was you then I wanted to do nothing more, and I still want to do nothing more than to make you see reason."

"All this at the risk of your life and the safety of those you left unattended at Hogwarts?"

"This is war we're speaking of Potter. If I must die to stop you from attacking Hogwarts, then so be it. One life is insignificant to the hundreds that can be saved. These are children we're speaking of. They are young and innocent."

"Why should I care? Voldemort didn't care when he tried to kill me as a baby. Shacklebolt didn't care when he threw me in Azkaban. You did nothing when I was discarded like rubbish."

"Not everyone supported Shacklebolt's decision." McGonagall said quietly. "Not everyone voiced that opinion. Those who did felt the Ministry and the Order's wrath. You have to understand Po—Harry, I have a school to run and the safety of the students to consider..."

"You're part of the Order." Harry interrupted.

"I was part of the Order. Those who make up the Order now are what Severus would have called mindless, spineless, boot-licking imbeciles."

"Names?"

"You already made it clear that we are enemies Potter. Though I disagree with them, I will not aid my foe."

Harry smiled at that.

"That's one of the reasons why I like you and find it difficult to draw my wand upon you. Pity that you won't even consider any proposition that I would make to you and so I won't even try."

"I'm not one of them."

"Yet I will still go and claim Hogwarts as mine. You'll have to believe me when I say going after Hogwarts and by extension, you, is not personal. Personal is between Shacklebolt, his supporters and I. Hogwarts is merely in my way. You are in my way. Thus if you and I can work out a truce, then perhaps there will be no blood shed at Hogwarts."

"I will protect Hogwarts with my dying breath. You know very well Potter that though I may not see eye to eye with those who have betrayed you, I do not condone the path you currently take and therefore cannot support you."

"I expect nothing less from Minerva McGonagall. Go back and prepare yourself for war. I will be on your doorsteps soon. If you change your mind, then let me know. Unless you bear ill intent, my doors will always be open to you."

"Ill intent? How do you know I don't carry that now?"

"Simply because you would have not been able to see Number 12 Grimmauld Place to begin with, let alone be allowed to sit on my doorstep."

"Those Death Eaters carry no ill intent?"

"They are surprisingly loyal to me." Harry confirmed. "We've managed to get along quite nicely."

McGonagall didn't know what to say to that and so she remained silent.

"I will give you time to consider my views Headmistress. For now Hogwarts shall remain a sanctuary but for how long that depends on you. If you attack first then I will be force to turn my attention onto you."

"You know I will not remain silent once the war begins."

"I think you'll be too overwhelmed to be on the offense once people begin to realize that the school's been left untouched and everyone rushes there for a piece of sanctuary."

"If Hogwarts really is a place of sanctuary then you wouldn't even have plans to attack it. Hogwarts is your home."

"This is my home." Harry growled out. "Hogwarts maybe your home. Everyone else may call it home but it is not mine. It never was and it never will be. How can a place be called home when its inhabitants consider me as an enemy?"

"Do you consider me as your enemy?" McGonagall asked evenly.

"Should I?"

"I am the headmistress of Hogwarts. You've made your plans very clear and I've made my stance just as obvious yet here we are having a civil conversation in your home, your sanctuary."

"Despite everything, you knew before coming here the risk you would be taking yet you bore no ill intent when you first came. It is only fair that I be a decent host and reserve my judgments for now."

"Judgments for what?"

"Are you my friend or are you my foe?"

"I am..."

"I do not need a response immediately. Consider your response carefully. In the meantime Hogwarts shall remain a sanctuary." He paused. "Of course if _you_ need sanctuary from this madness, you know where to go."

Without turning around he unlocked and opened the door.

"You know very well that if I walk out of this house alive, I will not be coming back for another cup of tea."

"I didn't offer tea. I offered an alliance."

McGonagall walked passed Harry without a word, pausing by her former student when he spoke again.

"Scropius would be lonely without the company of his cat."

* * *

"Where were you Minerva?" was the first thing that greeted McGonagall the moment she stepped passed the gargoyles and into the headmistress' office. "You were gone the entire day. I was just about to fire call the Minster to alert him of your absence and..."

"Filius." McGonagall interrupted the deputy headmaster. "I was only gone for a few hours. The ministry does not need to know of my every move."

"I was worried. We are at the brick of war. I would have gone looking for you myself if I didn't have to watch the school."

"Dumbledore took excursions when he went out to search for the Horcruxes. You didn't see me run after him even though I knew his life was in danger. I watched the school and ask no questions as was expected of me. You can do the same for me."

"I will do what I believe is in the best interest for the school and that includes keeping the headmistress alive. I can't keep said headmistress alive if she goes off running into trouble."

"I made it back alive, Filius. So there you don't have to worry about me."

"Minerva…"

"Trust me Filius. I am keeping the best interest of this school at heart. "

"By running off when we should be preparing for war?"

"Sometimes war can be prevented."

"Not one led by Voldemort."

"You really would believe its Voldemort, Filius?"

"I have no reason to believe otherwise. Ginny, Kinglsey and even Dumbudore confirmed…"

"Dumbledore lied." McGonagall cut off the other.

"Actually I neither confirmed or denied Shacklebolt's assumption." Dumbledore's portrait chose that moment to interrupt what was surely going to turn into an argument. "He believed what he wanted to believe and spread what he wished."

"Then the man in question is Potter?" Filius asked. "I hardly believe Potter would really take on the role of the Dark Lord considering his past associations with Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Those with a mind will agree with you Flitwick, but unfortunately the world is full of imbeciles." Snape's portrait commented. "The new Order's a fine example of them."

"The new Order's led by the Minister. What do you expect?" McGonagall asked to no one in particular. "It is essentially another hand of the Ministry."

"Which I expect will try to be overthrown by the Death Eaters." Snape murmured.

"The Minister and Ministry will fall. I have no doubt Harry meant his words when he said it's personal between him and Shacklebolt."

"and how would you know that Minerva? When did you speak with Potter" Filius demanded. "Wait, you just came back from speaking with him didn't you?"

When McGonagall didn't speak, Flitwick spoke again.

"He could have killed you. He could have…"

"Yet he didn't. He could have kept me at Grimmauld as a hostage and made his demands but didn't. He could have authorized the Death Eaters to attack Hogwarrts while I was away but he didn't. He could have done many things but he let me leave alive and healthy."

"because you made a pack with the devil." Flitwick accused.

"Are you sure Harry's the real devil here?" McGonagall snapped. "Shaklebolt's the one that created the mess. The Minister's the one that isn't letting up. Harry was right about one thing. Even if he chose not to be the Dark Lord, Shaklebolt's still going to go after him until he's dead."

A heavy silence followed this statement.

"What else did you and Harry agree on?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Nothing. He offered Hogwarts sanctuary as long as Hogwarts doesn't interfere with the takedown of the Ministry. Of course we all know that once war breaks out it would be impossible not to take a side. Shacklebolt will surely expect Hogwarts to come to his aid."

"But you don't plan on siding with the Minister do you?" Snape asked.

"Nor will Hogwarts aid the Dark Lord. The Minister might be at fault for the cause of the war but Harry too has to be responsible for his actions. The moment he starts sanctioning attacks upon the innocents then he is lost."

"and thus you are trying to prevent the outbreak of the war." Dumbledore stated.

"War is inevitable. It's personal between Harry and Shacklebolt." McGonagall sighed. "Though its not personal on my part for either side, I have to keep the best interest of Hogwarts at heart. I will have to be making a decision soon."

"The right choice is never the easiest though in this case it may very well be." Dumbledore stated wisely. "Tom was lost, Kingsley walked astray. Harry simply needs proper guidance."

"Harry made his position clear and I have made mine. Once he starts murdering innocence then he is no better then the rest."

"Minerva, this is a school. The best interest of Hogwarts is the welfare of its occupants, mainly students."

"I know that Dumbledore and I will make my decision accordingly." McGonagall gave another sigh.

"The best decision would to keep Hogwarts from being caught in the middle of war and that may very well mean siding with Harry." Flitwick stated. "But I agree with you Minerva. Hogwarts will not bend to the Dark's will nor will it allow the Dark free reign and allow chaos and destruction to be the norm. This is after all a school. What kind of message would we be sending to the next generation if we allowed this to happen?"

"If Harry is willing to offer Hogwarts sanctuary then perhaps he is willing to negotiate." Dumbledore commented slowly.

"Even if Harry is willingly, the Death Eaters will not have any of it." McGonagall pointed out. "They fight…"

"why do they fight McGonagall?" Snape questioned.

"for the thrill of causing chaos, destruction, bloodshed…"

"That would perhaps only apply to Bellatrix Lestrange." Snape corrected. "The previous Dark Lord had his own set of beliefs and values which he was willing to fight and ultimately die for. Whether you agree with his beliefs, values and methods to gain this change is another matter."

"and what exactly were Voldemort's ideals?" Flitwick questioned. "You were a Death Eater Snape, I would think you would know best as you did willingly join."

"The government was and still is a broken system and the way the Dark Lord saw fit to correct it was to tear it down and rebuild it from scratch. The Dark Lord was an extremist but that does not mean all his Death Eaters were or that Potter will be. All rebels are labeled negatively but that does not mean that the current government is always correct or that the cause that the rebels fight for do not hold merit."

"Well said, Severus. If I had listened to Tom so many decades ago then perhaps Lord Voldemort would have never risen. Minerva, don't make an old man's mistake. Perhaps it is time to sit down and see what the Dark really wants. I highly doubt they really want another war. Lucius would have initiated one a long time ago if that was really the case. Draco took in Teddy and despite inheriting the Malfoy mannerism; he's quite like his parents in many ways. That in itself should be saying something. "

"You're advocating for Hogwarts to take a stand with those who the world has labeled as evil. The Ministry is going to have a field day with that." Flitwick spoke up.

"Shacklebolt doesn't deserve to lead." Snape sneered. "He's no better than the others before him."

"But paving the way for Darkness to corrupt England is not the solution either." McGonagall stated.

"Hence it's time to sit down and negotiate for the best of the future generations." Dumbledore edged on. "Like you said Minerva, the Ministry will fall. Shaklebolt is as good as dead. The best thing to do is to make sure whoever takes control next will have learned from the mistakes of the past."

McGonagall took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"Filius what do you think?"

"Hogwarts hasn't seen eye to eye with Shacklebolt for some time. I suppose its worth listening to the other perspective and then decide from there. As long as you keep Hogwarts best interest at heart then you will always have my full support Headmistress."

"Very well I will contact Harry." McGonagall paused and then added as an afterthought. " I suppose Scropius will be thrilled to see his new cat again."


End file.
